


Hidden Secrets

by sleepinglies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Blood, Bullying, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Other, Pack Building, Past Child Abuse, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Puppy Pack, Second Chances, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sick Theo Raeken, Slow Build, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, Touch-Starved, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinglies/pseuds/sleepinglies
Summary: six months after the anuk-Ite attack Theo still lives in his truck, but is the all about to change when he start getting sick.will the puppy pack notice before its too late? Will Theo get what he has been wishing for or will it al be for nothing.on H.O
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 118
Kudos: 262





	1. should have known

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, this is my first ever posted fic, i hope you enjoy let me know what you think also let me know if i have spelt anything wrong.

It had been six months since the Anuk-ite was defeated and Theo was no closer to being part of the pack then when Liam had pulled him from hell. It was starting to make him think maybe he wasn’t meant to have a pack let alone a friend, because who would want to be friends a monster like Theo Tears spilled down his cold cheeks as he lay in the tray of his truck, panic still swirling in is chest after another nightmare plagued his sleep but when hadn’t they, he didn’t remember the last time he had sleep through the whole night with out waking to his own gut ranching screams, lungs choking on air that never quite made it in but what was he to do.

Theo stared at the stars like they held the answers to his problems, like they would come down and give him what he decrepitly dreams of, but he knew it was just a childish dream if he ever had any. Theo groaned and decided it be best if he went and started to get ready, school was in three hours and he still needed to shower. Wiping the tears stained tracks off his cold cheeks he got in the drivers seat and headed to the school.

When Theo arrived at the school he grabbed the small duffle bag he hid under the back seat of the truck and head of the boys locker room. Theo wasn’t stupid by any means, he knew what he was doing could get him kicked out of school, which would ruin any chance he had left to stay close to what he could call somewhat of a maybe friend. Theo knew the chances of him having a friend let alone being in a pack were slim to none he knew this so he did his best not to course trouble he didn’t want to go back into the ground, he didn’t want to see his sister, watch and feel her rip his, No her heart from his chest.

Theo striped off his clothes, folding them neatly before putting them on the bench. Goose pumps rippled along his freezing skin as he made his way to the showers. The water was on the worse side of cold, but it was better the nothing. His hands shook as he washed the lingering layer of a week’s worth of dirt off him. his mind wondered to thinking about a certain blue eyes beta how he wold do anything just to have him in his life a little longer. 

Theo was brought of his mind buy his phone going off. Which meant only one thing Liam had text him. Theo's heart went wild as his stomach plummeted, there was never any good reason for Liam to contact him, normally he only ever contacted him if there was a new issue in town it was never anything else but the again they wont friends he was only out of that hole till he was no longer useful. With his heart in his throat Theo checked his phone.

Little wolf – pack meeting at Scott’s 6pm.

Theo's hands shook staring at the text from the beta he hadn’t been back there since the last big bad when he need to drop of Liam off to Scott, which end with a broken nose and bruised ribs curtsy of Malia he wasn’t keen on going to a house full of people who hated him, a room full of judging eyes and hurtful words, its times like these Theo wished he couldn’t feel emotions and go back to the Theo that didn’t feel anything. 

Theo took a deep breath before he started getting dressed it was going to be a long day he didn’t doubt that and he knew he would have to avoid the pack till he could figure out what the meeting was about and act according. He just hoped he wouldn’t be put back in the ground. he should of know it wasn't going to be this easy


	2. falling for fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes to the pack meeting madness insurers. Liam loses something he never knew he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. panic attack dose happen but its not detailed much. so read on your own risk. 
> 
> please know i do not hate any characters, they are only written this way for the story so dont worry about that. i hope you enjoy have fun take your time and please let me know if i have made any spelling mistakes thank you and happy reading.

Theo did his best to avoid Liam and his friends during the day, he could hear their comments about him while they sheared classes he could smell their emotions, it made him feel six his didn’t know what more he old do for them let alone if they stop glaring at the back of his head while he tried to concentrate in class. By the time school was over Theo was worn out, anxiety plaguing his heart, no her heat he had to remember that it wasn’t his it never was. 

Theo drove to Scott’s house his hands shaking with uncertainty it was nearing six o’clock and he felt vomit siting in his throat, every fibber in his body screams that he was walking head fist into danger, he could feel his chimera pacing back and forth in his chest. 

When Theo arrived he slip on his mask, that ever present smirk and unbreakable calmness he hid every chemo signal every emotion that would be used agents him, it wasn’t like he choked on crippling guilt while he tried to sleep or screamed in utter terror when he woke in cold sweats gasping or air trying to ground his heart beat. Taking a deep breath, he controlled his trembling heart and made his way to the McCalls front door. 

To Theo’s surprise Liam came bounding out the door, Theo could smell the beta was nerves it was coming off him in waves. 

“Theo” Liam said not looking him in the eye his hands fiddling with a string on the end of his sleeve. 

“hey there little wolf” Theo murmured trying to keep his heart rate steady Theo could hear the packs heart beats and smell the bitterness of their hatred towards him it was drowning him and he wasn’t even inside the house yet.

“Liam” they said grabbing the younger boys sleeve before he could head inside, “what am I here for?” questioned Theo, no way did he want to go in there if they were putting him back in the ground. Theo pushed down his dread that was simmering away in his stomach. 

Liam looked up at Theo with large blue eyes and smiled completely unaware of the disgust and hatred spilling from the house.  
“It’s the last pack meeting before everyone leaves for collage, I thought you knew” spoke Liam as if it just like chatting about weather not about the only true Alpha leaving beacon hills on its own. 

Theo watched Liam bounced of back inside excitement spilling from his pours completely oblivious to the shit show Theo knew was bound to happen. 

When Theo walked in, he started to choke on the hatred and contempt he could smell from the people that spread out through the room. Theo looked around the room, Malia sat growling eyes glowing next to Scott on the couch, Stilie’s and Derek stood together by the kitchen Mason and Corey sat awkwardly buy Lydia h , Theo could smell there contempt but there was under tones of petty spelling from them and Alec played with the carpet that he sat on complete oblivious to everything around him, then there was Liam who smiled at him, Theo felt small butterflies swell in his tummy at the blue eyed beta’s smile, but stomped them away reminding himself he didn’t deserve that smile on his face.

The whole house was quite nothing but the sound of racing heart beats and Malia’s growling filled the air 

“what are you doing here murderer” growled out Malia she stood, Theo could feel the rage spilling from her clouding around him. his chimera screamed for him to raw and fight back.

“I was told to come” the said his slipped his hands in to his hoodie pockets trying to hide their trembling, he knew he wouldn’t leave here without something breaking. 

“yeah and what idiot told you to come to a pack meeting because I’m pretty sure you’re not part of this pack” scoffed Stiles the sneer on his face show the disgust he felt. 

Theo was struggling to keep everything under control Theo’s eyes went straight to Liam hoping maybe he get some strength from the younger boy. But instead the boy was looking at the ground Theo could hear his heart beating too fast for him to be anything far from clam, but he wasn’t existed anymore Theo could smell the confusion and embarrassment he struggled to hide away from the other in the room. 

“I did I though he was meant to come” Liam began to fidget while the older pack members stared at him. The felt the air around him shifting when he noticed Mason and Corey had vanished more like to escape the impending beating, he was about to reseve.

“are you stupid Liam why the hell would any of us want him here, He killed Scott Tried to make you Kill him And he almost killed my dad the only place that freak of nature belongs is in the ground” seethed Stiles anger spilling from him, Theo could see how humiliation spread on Liam’s face, Theo didn’t know why but he was not ok with Stiles going off at Liam.

“leave him alone I decided to come that’s on me, my mistakes are on me not Liam Stiles if you have an issue with me say it to me not him” yelled Theo, for all of a second Theo felt proud till he realised why he had just done. Utter horror filled his chest. Every pair of eyes stared at him. 

Theo was too court up in his head to realise Malia had sprung from her spot next to the true alpha to relies the punch was coming. When her fist connected to his cheek he went straight to the floor. Theo’s mind screamed run his instincts screamed fight his heart yelled give up he didn’t know wat to do. Hit after hit Theo felt a little less life in him. Theo could hear Liam growl at Scott to make her stop, he couldn’t really see much through the blur and blood that squired is vision.

“you will never be part of a pack you will be never be anything not even human not even a real wolf just a freak your meant to be dead your wrong” she spat sticking her claws in to his side. White hot pain spilled through his side it was the first time one of them had actually stabbed him with their claws the hot pain burned his vanes, then it was gone. 

Through his blued vision Theo could see Malia and Liam fighting on the floor buy him their growls and roars filled his burning skull he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer he needed out and he needed it now. 

Theo felt his chimera beg to be let lost to let it take control but he wouldn’t let it he couldn’t so he struggled to his feet, black stops filling his vision he staged his way out the house to his truck, ignoring the calls of his name and the heated words that rippled the air around him. the only thing he could hear was Malia’s voice telling him he would never have a pack, that he wasn’t human wasn’t right. Theo climbed in to his truck knowing how stupid it was that he was about to drive when he could hardly breath let alone see. But he did any way, he drove mindlessly for what felt like hours he wasn’t sure, but he was certain something was wrong he could feel it, it was more of it was missing if he was honest to himself. 

Theo parked his truck from what he could see was the preserve near Tarra’s bridge. Theo shuffled to the bridge before clasping on the rotating wood, pain rippling through his beaten body. It was times like these he wished he had someone to hold him he couldn’t remember the last time he was give some sort of comfort a soft welcoming touch let alone a hug. He doesn’t remember what they feel like. Theo mind drifted his body doing its best to heal. His mind telling him it shouldn’t be this slow something was wrong. Maybe there was but he didn’t care why should he when he didn’t have anyone. 

Theo’s let himself falling in to unconscious ignoring the vibrating of his phone.

Liam had no clue had just happened on moment he was so existed to have the whole pack around the next Malia and stiles were going off. Liam was trying his best not to go off but when Malia attacked Theo his wolf went mad, he couldn’t stop him self from going after her as she through punch after punch claw slashing at Theo’s chest, he was to rip apart Malia for attack him, His Theo. Liam was out of it he just want the chimera safe away from the were coyote. Liam barley registered Scott’s voice as large arms pulled him away from Theo. 

He wouldn’t have it his wolf wouldn’t let him leave Theo there. Liam roared at Who ever was holding him power vibrating through him as he clawed at their arm’s he pulled free. Liam’s screamed protect scream pain feeling something slip away from its pack links. Liam tore Malia away from barley conscious Theo and slammed his fist into her face, snarls tore our there fanged mouths, Liam didn’t see Theo stagger out of the house coved in blood, but he did feel the unbearable pain of his pack connection with Theo snapping apart. 

Liam jumped off Malia, screaming Theo’s name as he ran outside, stumbling in unbearable pain of losing his connection. “Liam let him go your better off with him out of your life.” Scott said watching his beta crumble to the ground in agonising pain, not caring for the bloody chimera getting in the truck. “were all better off without him. he should be put back in the ground were monster like him belong, or better of let just kill him” spat Malia. 

Liam couldn’t believe no one seemed to care that the was leaving, if anything they were ecstatic about it. Liam looked down at his bloody hands, a uncontrollable sadness spilled over him. “c-can’t you f-feel th-that.” he hiccupped, his tear glazed eyes looked at his alpha, why wasn’t anyone feeling this too. 

Scott’s face scrunched up as he looked down at Liam. “feel what?” Liam’s eyes widened “ y-you sure you di-didn’t feel anything, nothing no p-pain, nothing feels as if something le-left you didn’t feel any-anything.” Liam pulled his hair, panic racing through is blood, he couldn’t breath why hadn’t Scott felt the connection break why him.

Scott clam into his view, his voice felt like it was underwater.” Liam you have to breath. Liam I can’t help u if I have no clue what you’re on about and having a panic wont help.” Scott voice went through one ear then the other, black spot filled vision before he was face first into the grass of miss McCalls front lawn.

Mason watched Scott sigh running a hand through his hair and walk back into the house after looking directly at Mason and Corey who had reappeared, what the hell had Liam been on about. But mason wasn’t about to leave his best friend on the lawn, so off he went with Corey’s help he got the unconscious beta in the back of his car and headed to Liam’s house.

“Corey you got any clue what he was talking about?” Mason asked worried for his friend, Corey sat quietly for a bit thinking it over, “he said he felt something leave him right that it was pain full” Corey looked at Mason a pained look on his face. “sounds like how I felt but worse when Theo killed Josh and Tracy, it sounds like a pack bond breaking I think maybe we should look into it” the chameleon spoke looking at Liam’s sleeping form.

When Liam woke up his head pounded blurred vision gave way to the clear view of his und room, his fist thought was call Theo. Liam struggled to get up with out his head spinning but he just needed to call Theo His wolf wouldn’t settle till he did, he didn’t know why he just need to make sure he was ok. Liam startled when Mason grabbed his arm to steady him. “steady there bud, you need to calm down” Mason soothed helping Liam sit back on the couch. Liam face was still screamed panic but mason knew he was in shock. “mason what happened? Where’s Scott. And the others?” Liam’s voice was horse from his hysteric cries. Liam could smell the dissepiment and anger from where he sat as Corey walked in a solemn look on his face, both mason and Corey sat in front of him. “Look li this isn’t easy to say because not only does it piss me off I fucking hate this ok,” Mason sighed his had falling back he took a deep breath knowing Liam would hate what he was about to say. “well what happened is you have a panic attack because yours’s and Theo's pack bond broke and Scott didn’t even know it happened, you passed out and we took you home.” He spoke looking out the lounge room window. “Scott and the others have left, He said they couldn’t wait around anymore because they had flights to catch” seethed Mason. Liam’s face went blank before he looked at his bloody hands. “Mason can I have my phone please” Liam was bone tired to the point he couldn’t even have an episode. Mason nodded handing him the phone watching Liam dial Theo number with trembling hands was killing Mason. Liam, Mason and Corey just starred at the phone as it rang and rang and … rang. But no one answered no voice mail just the pre-recorded message filled the room. Liam looked franticly from the phone to Mason. “will find him don’t worry Liam we will.” Mason said rubbing his friends shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments much appreciated, i hope enjoy this story and have fun.


	3. hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the temperatures dropping and Theo's still not back Liams anger isn't doing him any good can the boys find him before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there just a little up date on the writing, i don't really have a said schedule on how many or when i upload a chapter all i know is this story should more likely have a daily update, wether that daily updates is three chapters or one depends ons on my time and writing process of the day. have a lovely day or night were every you are and happy reading :)

Liam couldn’t help but think the worst. It was making him angry and every time some told him to calm down or its going to be ok made it worse, he want to. Hit something make them hurt like they hurt Theo. He wanted to explode his mantra wasn’t working but then again he hadn’t used if for months because Theo was always there. 

Mason had ended up texting Nolan and Alec to get there help as finding Theo was getting harder, the night was getting colder and Liam was getting anger by the minute.

“Liam would you sit the fuck down for one second, shit! I can smell your anxiety and you walking around being a ball of almost exploding anger is scaring the fuck out of Nolan” growled Alec. Alec didn’t know much about Theo he had only been in Beacon Hills for a month and any time Theo was bought up if he ever was it was done by Liam so watch Malia attack the guy had Alec on edge. 

“Shut Up!” Spat Liam, he was close he need to calm down but he felt like he was suffocating after being told his pack connection with Theo had broken one he knew nothing about in the first place and two he never knew could happen so he was scared of what that not only meant for him but for Theo as well. 

“Liam you got any clue, literally any idea where he goes that, might feel safe or something, like do we even know his address?” the small group of boys turned to Mason all shook their head solemn looks dressed there faces. Now Liam thought about Theo really didn’t have anything here in beacon Hills. He didn’t have a family nor any friends, well Liam like to think they were friends of a sort but what friend didn’t know were there friends lived.

Liam stared out the window watching the wind tare through the air he felt to anxious about this. Its the middle of winter and they had no clue were Theo would be. The only place he new they went to when he though was Tarra’s bridge but he was sure he hadn’t been there for months. But it was something. 

“What about Tarra’s bridge?” Liam spoke, the group of boys all looked at him there face draining of colour. Nolan whimpered “why would he go there? It’s not safe out there” the worry was chocking the were wolves in the room.

“if you think about it, from the shit Scott pulled tonight, were else would he go, he has no friends apart from Liam and the dude only ever appears when were in trouble. We got no clue where he lives’ we don’t know anything about him so it’s worth a shot.” Alec looked at the room holding his breath the boys watching their eyes.

“fuck it we have nothing to lose if we look” announced Liam before he picked up mason’s key and chucked them at him. “we going who coming with?” Question the boys. 

Theo’s mind felt foggy his body numb, he wasn’t sure what was what, who was who and god he hope if he was going tonight he wouldn’t end up back in the cold body locker, heart being ripped out of his chest by the cold prying figures of his sisters hands. But who was he to be give any less as he was a monster? Flashes of his time with the doctors rolled through his mind and body, he could feel every bone in his body braking from the heavy boots, the tubs stuffed down his throat coursing him to scream in to the nothing, it was if he was relieving it over and over again bone splintering just for them to watch how fast it take for him to heal. He could hear the screams of the failed chimera’s reverberating through the cold tunnels of city’s he would rather forget.

Theos eyes slowly blinked blurred vision never stopping as he tried desperately to see where he was, he could smell blood wet leaves and agony, but nothing was clicking, his mind blurred and his mind went black again. 

Theo woke the second time, he tried to pry his heavy eye lids open but god was he tired hist whole body burned it white pain as he tried desperately to heal he could fell his trembling, good bumped coved skin stitching its self-back together slowly slower than normal. Theos mind fell back to black. 

The next time Theo woke up breathing was a little easier but he could no longer feel his toes, , he could bleary feel anything other than the uncontrollable tremors racking his body. He didn’t know why he was trembling, but everything burned. Theo couldn’t help but fall back to the comfortable black they he had made his bed in. 

Liam, Mason, Corey, Nolan and Alec made their way to the preserve a thin layer of for and ice lingered in the cold air, the further they went into the preserve the thicker it got. Dread set in Liam stomach god he hoped Theo was ok that he was warm it was beyond freezing he could see his breath in front of him. 

Mason pulled in to the small dirt road his head lights spilling in to the pitch-black lighting the frosted grass and trees. Mason made his way through the muddy tracks till the light form Mason car reflect the tail lights of Theo trucks before Mason could even stop the car Liam was out of the car and running to the truck checking in the windows or any sign of Theo.

“Liam carful” Nolan worried. The stress in his voice was loud and clear but Liam didn’t car he need to find Theo. Liam took a deep breath smelling the air, feeling the chemo signals and listing for Theos heartbeat…

“HIS HERE!" scream Liam frantically following Theos feverishly slow heartbeat. Struggling to stay any what calm as he ran through mud and ice to get to Tarra’s bridge, to get to Theo.  
Liam didn’t care if the others followed he knew if they did they help if they didn’t he do it him self, but he kept going hoping praying he be ready for what he found when he found Theo. 

Boy was he wrong so So! wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody got any idea's on what Liam finds?
> 
> i want to say a quick thank you to the people who have taken there time of day to read my writing it means a lot to me wether you comment kudos or just read it fro the sake of reading. it means a lot to me that people do thank you.


	4. your guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys find theo but not just theo they find a new supernatural creature. are the boys ready to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all for reading my story it means the world to me and i'm growing more confidence in my writing now. so thank you fro the support. happy reading 
> 
> P.S I do not know anything about hypothermia.

The five boys stood frozen still staring at some creature that looked part women. Her black smoking hand hovered over Theo’s head. His body lay motionless a thin layer of frost covering his cold skin.  
Liam had no clue what that thing was it looked like a woman, but its hole body was black and smoking like the coals of a fire, its large purple eyes stared right through the boys. 

Liam could feel the need to protect the small little pack he had somewhat come to lead, course through his veins. His wolf paced back and forth anger rippling through it the need to protect and defined Theo pulsed though him in waves to the point a loud roar ripped through his throat his fangs sliding through his gums sharp and Ready to rip her apart his own eyes glowing moltent yellow he couldn't let her stand there any longer she was too close to Theo and both him and his wolf didn’t not like the idea of a unknown creature the stared right through people touching let alone being near the chimera. The smoking women like creature growl back, large fangs shone in the moon light before vanished in to thin air in a cloud of smoke. “What the flying fuck was that?” yelled Alec who reeked of uncertainty.

“I have no clue Alec and I don’t really care! We got to get him to Deaton’s.” growled out Liam making his way to Theo's prone form carefully scoping the boy up. Liam noticed how light Theo was compared to months before made Liam’s gut fall how had no literally no one noticed how he lost so much weight? 

“Liam we won’t all fit in my car, check his pockets for his keys and drive his truck to Deaton’s, Take Alec with you and will meet you there” Mason ordered before he Corey and Nolan head back to the car leaving Liam and Alec with the unconscious chimera. 

“Aright this is how this is going to go. You are sitting in the back; I will drive the truck and we make this quick you don’t be snarky and piss me off understood?” Liam stated giving Alec a pointed look before heading off to Theo’s truck, the cold boy cradled in his arms.

The drive to the clinic was stressful to say the least, Liam could stop worrying Alec smelt scared and couldn’t stop fidgeting his knee bouncing figures playing with the string of his hoody while he watched Theo in the back of the truck. Theo’s condition was getting better. From what Liam could see there weren’t any open wounds, so he had healed somewhat from Malia’s attack which was something if anything it meant he hadn’t bled out giving Liam some peace of mind.

Liam pulled up to the vet’s clinic his heart raced hopping there was nothing seriously wrong with Theo that he be ok, and they be able to hang out more be friends anything, he just wanted him to be ok. Alec helped Liam get Theo out of the car, was then did Liam notice the small duffle bag under the seat did the reality of Theo’s situation set in. Liam knew Theo's truck always smelt strongly of Theo, but he had always seen it as Theo didn’t really have anyone but him in it not that he lived in the truck. But with it all added up it made sense to Liam that he was homeless he didn’t have family nor anything after coming back from hell Liam felt like it was his fault Theo was his responsibility guilt settling uneasily in his stomach.

The boys made their way through the back of the clinic to lay Theo down on the cool medical table. Deaton stood waiting for them to move so he could begin examining Theo’s body. Liam was scared of what he would say when he was done. The boys couldn’t sit still let alone stand still all four of them were doing something to try and keep their minds of the situation on their hands

“Mason has explained what has happened, but I would like to know more about what you felt Liam so I can probably tell you what happened to you before. As for Theo though he has slight hypothermia and will make a full recovery once you get him to his own bed.” The vet stated. The uncertainty felt in the room was suffocating even the human with the weight of the night’s drams.

It was Nolan who had piped up asking about the smoking women to everyone’s surprise.  
“she like had purple eyes, it kind of felt like she was staring right through you or in you and when Liam growled at her it was like she mirrored him before she went poof in cloud of smoke” Nolan explain to Deaton’s. the never changing masked of the vet flashed a second of doubt before reverting back to its expressionless mask looking away the vet spoke. 

“I have never heard of any kind of creature like that every being here in beacon hills, so I’m sorry I can’t help you with that.” Liam couldn’t smell how the vet was feeling or hear any blimps in his heart but there, but something felt off his gut was telling him he knew more than what he was letting on.

“but as I ask earlier what happened before at Alpha Scott’s house?” Questioned the vet everyone’s eyes feel to Liam, his body shook from the concentration he need to stay calm through this taking a deep breath Liam start to explain what had happened hours before.

“Theo came to Scott’s because I asked him to. Thinking the pack thought he was pack but apparently I was wrong and Malia attacked him after he stood up for me when stiles called me stupid.” Taking a deep breath Liam looked to Theo's face he continued. 

“ I got angry because Scott wouldn’t stop milia and she was going to killing I knew she was going to I could feel it in my gut so I had to stop it but before I got there Milia said something to him I don’t know what she I didn’t care to ask I just went after her. Then yeah I guess I felt this really bad burning pain then something snap it hurt a lot like a fucking lot like my arm was getting cut of or something, then I noticed Theo leaving after that I don’t really remember anything it’s all fuzzy.” Stated Liam looking to Deaton then back to Theo who Nolan had cove din blankets. 

The vet starred at the chimera before speaking. “ You’re friends were right it does sound like a pack bond breaking, but it seems yours was more than just a normal pack bond strong if you will.” Explained Deaton. 

“ yeah but that still doesn’t explain why the rest of the pack wasn’t affected like at all but Liam was, that doesn’t make sense to me” Alec argued, it was true the hole pack had watch the ordeal happen none of the other experienced any of it.

“Well that’s because you can’t be part of a pack if it doesn’t go both ways. If one does not see them self or you as a pack member, they won’t connect but it has come aware that Theo saw Liam as pack as well as Liam seeing Theo himself as a pack member, that’s why no one else knew what was going on.” Explain Deaton. 

Liam could tell that Alec still wasn’t happy with the answer he given, he wasn’t sure f he should let Alec go off on his tangent or cut it off right there, but it was Corey who asked the Question everyone want to know remorse and guilt coved his face. “but why would it break there was no reason for it to break” he stated before looking Deaton in the eye. 

“if it wasn’t from Liam’s end witch I’m guess it was not with all of you being here with him, it was from his end weather it was a diction he made willingly or not it happened, and it’s up to him to fix it you can’t force pack bonds.” Stated Deaton. The boys looked around at each other before back at Deaton, Liam thanked him before he left leave the four boys watching Theo now soft breaths fill the cold night air. 

“Did any of you know that Theo is Homeless?” asked Liam his brow scrunched he hated asking questions like this, but it had to be done. Because if not him who would.

The boys all looked at him shock evident on their faces he knew they looked how he felt but this was something they had to talk about. The boys shook their head soft mummed No’s filled the room before it was left in a soft quiet. Liam knew he was meant to lead this group of boys but he didn’t know anything about being a leader making hard dictions for other people when they couldn’t he didn’t think he be any good at this, but everyone looked utterly shattered at the news. 

“ Ok so were shit friend good to know” Alec sarcastic stated earning a smack from Nolan to shut up Liam glared and Corey looked down right ashamed. “look I think he should stay with you, you’re the one he trusts the most and I highly doubt miss McCall will let him stay with her so you’re his bet.” Mason spoke his mind racing faster then everyone in the room. Liam just nodded before going to pick up Theo.

“wait before we go home” Nolan interrupted, “what about the smoke thing we sore are we just going to forget about it?” he questioned the boys looked at each other than to Liam there meant to be leader for a command. “will look in the morning ok right not its latter then I want it to be were tired Theo needs to heal and I want to sleep.” Liam stated before going back to taking Theo into his arms. 

Liam drove Theos truck and him to his own house, he hoped his mum wasn’t home he wasn’t ready to tell her about Theo yet he do it in the morning when he could think of something. The tired boy pulled into the drive way thanking whatever god that his parents weren’t home but the relief was short lived. There right in front of the trucks bonnet was the smoking figure eye purple face emotionless as it starred at Theo its gaze slowly traveling to Liam. He wasn’t sure what to do other than growl at it warning it to back off. The creature growled back mouth filled with large fangs blue glowing venom spilled down them.

Liam felt his breath catch, his heart was frantically beating but his growl grew with the need to protect Theo the smoking creature head tilted purple eyes glowing before it despaired again. Liam jumped out of the truck and ran to the front of it searching for any sign of the creature that had just been then but it was gone. Theo felt strange he was warm, why was he warm? Theo struggled to open his but when he did light burned his eyes groaning he turned over trying to get away from the burning light that made his head spin. Theo could hear someone talking, he couldn’t understand what was being said everything sound like everything was under water, he had no clue who it was or where he was and he was scared, more scared then he had been lying on the bridge, lying on that bridge he was happy to die there, he didn’t care If he was found. But now he was shaking he could feel the warmth from the blankets sinking in to his sore body, he could smell something the felt like home and smelt like Liam. Liam, Theo was with Liam, his stomach fluttered and dread set in the minute he realised he was in Liam’s bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holly shit how i end up writing this is insane. it is 12 am were i am and i have bee up scince 6 o'clock, dang. i cant wait to post the next chapter though.
> 
> thank you fro reading have a grate day or night.


	5. runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has woken up and he is scared, he doesn't know what's happening and everything too much, Liam is angry because he scared and mason is just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for sticking around and waiting for another chapter writing has been quite slow, as things in my life are all over the place thank you for sticking around. 
> 
> happy reading.
> 
> also, I want thank my new beta reader your the best thank you.

He was in Liam’s bed. Oh god, no. Scott was going to kill him. He was going to send him back to hell just for being anywhere near the gorgeous blue-eyed beta. Theo began to panic, his fingers clenching around the blanket he was wrapped up in. The soft fabric felt alien against his rough hands, he wasn’t used to this softness. He was used to hard beds- if he got a bed at all-blankets that scratched the hell out of his skin and icy air crawling its way into his heart. 

Theo concentrated on the sounds around him. He could hear the sound of Liam’s soft breath and steady heartbeat beside him. Further away, there were also other heartbeats, both on the floor he was on and downstairs. There were more people than just Liam in the house. He couldn’t identify all of the heartbeats but two were definitely familiar- Corey’s deep steady heartbeats and Masons quick but steady heartbeats. That left two unknown hearts, which he guessed were Liam’s parents. Wait, that meant they knew; they all knew he was not only here in their house but in their son’s bed. 

“You know, if you keep thinking hard enough, you may pull something” Liam’s scratchy voice mumbled next to him. Theo went stock still before he slid on his mask of emotionless bullshit as he called it. 

Theo turned his head, opening his eyes even though it hurt to do so. Goddamn, did it feel like he had just gone toe to toe with the dread doctors and his dad all at once.

“You know, kidnapping is a federal offense, Liam” Theo quipped. Watching the beta flush and stammer at his words would have been satisfying in any other situation. But not when he was in Liam’s house for an unknown reason, having been moved after he passed out. He couldn’t stop the feelings that wanted to bubble to the surface and scream let me hug you, let me play with your fluffy hair and watch stupid movies while we bitch about things that won’t even matter tomorrow, but he could stomp them down and suppress them. So he stomped them down with the rest of every other feeling and dream he had ever felt.

“Did you know being nice doesn’t kill you? Who would have thought?” Liam spat back sarcastically, getting off his bed before Theo could respond. Theo watched the teen walking shirtless into his bathroom. Damn, did that boy have a mouth-watering back. Theo was mentally kicking himself, not only had he woken up in Liam’s house in his soft warm bed but now his dick would not stop telling him it be a great idea to yell fuck it and kiss the blue-eyed beta. God, this was bad. So, so bad. He needed to leave and leave before he stopped thinking with the head on his shoulders and started thinking with the one between his legs.

While Theo was fighting against his own damn mind, he hadn’t heard Liam come back into the room.  
“You know if you keep pulling that face, it might stay like that,” Liam snickered at him.  
Startled, Theo smirked back, burying any chemosignals in the same place he had hidden his feelings.  
“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you, little wolf,” Theo shot back as he got out of the bed and headed toward Liam’s bedroom door

“Oh, I know about that. I know all about you hiding being homeless and getting hurt. So yeah: I know all about the shit that sticks, don’t I, Theo?” yelled Liam. Theos stomach sank. So they had found out. Fuck. Then again why did they even give a shit in the first place? He wasn’t pack- never was, apparently, the only reason he stayed was for Liam and now that was about to blow up in his face. Theo could feel his panic turning to anger. The smell of Liam’s I.E.D anger was thicker than his normal anger, which in turn made Theo angry. What right did Liam have to be angry over it? It wasn’t his life.

“ SO fucking what Liam, it doesn’t matter if I am or not. Your alpha made a point in shoving it into my face that I’m fucking deposable. So what the hell are you angry about?” Theo yelled back. It was the first time he had ever yelled back and he felt a small spark of the power he hadn’t had since he came back from hell. But it was squashed the minute he saw Liam’s face.

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!” screamed Liam, his eyes flashing at Theo. The anger coursing through him was making him lose control of the shift. Theo took a step back on instinct, hoping Liam wouldn’t attack him. He couldn’t shift and fight back. He didn’t have enough strength right now. “IN WHAT FUCKING UNIVERSE DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE, THEO? ARE YOU SHITING ME RIGHT NOW? HE HAS NEVER SAID YOU WERE DISPOSABLE, EVER!” roared Liam through teeth sharp with fangs.

Theo had never felt this out of control before but right now he had no filter. He was still healing, and he was trying to shift but he couldn’t call on his wolf or coyote. He couldn’t feel the familiar wildness of his chimera at all. 

“I’m done. I’m not doing this Liam. We’re not talking about this or anything. I’m done. I have bigger issues to deal with than your episodes,” he said finally, turning toward the door to leave. He hadn’t taken a step before a muscled body hit him and pulled him to the floor. A frisson of fear spiked through his veins. It spilled through the air in a surge of pheromones he was unable to suppress. Having his chemosignals and heart rate out in the open for anyone-for Liam-to sense made him feel more exposed than ever. 

“NO.We are doing this now, Theo. You are moving in here. We are going to deal with the smoking hissy bitch and then we are going to go to school and graduate like every other teen in this stupid town will.” Liam spat at Theo before sitting in his desk chair. His chest felt tight as his heart raced and his clawed hands curled around sweaty palms. 

The look on Theos face was one of complete confusion and utter disbelief. “What?” Liam snapped at him, unaware that Theo had no idea what he was talking about. 

“What smoking hissy bitch?” Theo asked, his brows drawn together. Both boys jumped when a knock split the air around them. 

“Good morning, boys. Breakfast is ready if you’re done” a woman's voice called through the door. Both of them stared at it before Liam snickered and grabbed a shirt off the floor, telling Theo to come with him.

Theo felt so weird around Liam’s family and friends. He had no clue how to act, he hadn’t been to a family dinner since before he killed his own sister. He wasn’t sure who to look at- if he was meant to speak and he was scared to eat. He hadn’t had a full meal since hell, he’d been living off of gas station coffee and food and fuck did that taste bad to him. 

“So, Liam tells me you need a place to stay?” asked the woman Theo hoped was Liam’s mum.

He wasn’t sure what to say so he just looked at Liam, hoping for help even though he kind of wanted to punch him for this shit.  
“You do, don’t you?” gritted out Liam as he pinched Theos hard thigh. Theo flinched and just nodded. He was scared that if he said no, Liam would do more than pinch his thigh. But he couldn’t trust that if he said yes and asked for help, everything else wouldn’t fall apart. So he stayed quiet. 

“Well, I guess we're just going to have to fix that, now won't we?” Liam’s mom said, a warm smile on her face. She turned to her husband and started talking with Dr Geyer about Theo’s room as the boys finished eating.

Theo followed Liam, Mason and Corey up to Liam’s bedroom feeling very awkward as the boys stared at him.  
“So,” Mason said before trailing off, trying to ease the tension in the room. The half-hearted attempt at small talk just added to the tension in the room. Corey shook his head at his boyfriend.  
“Fuck it,” Liam said, standing up and taking Mason’s phone from him. Opening it, he brought up the picture Mason had taken of the smoking women.  
“What the fuck is this thing?” he growled at Theo before shoving the phone in Theos face.  
“Wow, hold up,” he said, grabbing Liam’s hand before letting go and looking away. He had to concentrate on not letting his heart rise too much, but it wasn’t from the picture of the smoking woman but the touch of Liam’s hand.

“So do you know what it is?” Corey asked, looking confused at the blank look on Theo’s face. Theo looked back at the picture. It was of him on the bridge. Fuck did he look bad, but the thing above him... He had no clue what it was, but he had seen it before and it’s appearance never meant anything good.  
“No I don’t know what it is,” he stated, feeling conflicted. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell them that whenever it appeared and he had seen it, the person it was hanging about normally didn’t last long… and now it was hanging around him… Theo’s heart sunk because he didn’t know what it did or what it was only that the person normally never came back.

“So, you know nothing about it? You’ve never seen it or heard about it before? Nothing?” growled Liam. He was angry because they didn’t know if it was going to attack Theo, they didn’t even know what it was called.  
“I told you I don’t know anything, ” Theo spat out before getting up and heading to the door. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” yelled Liam. Liam followed Theo downstairs and outside. He put his arm around Theo’s waist and tugged. Theo tipped over, his cheeks going a soft pink as they tumbled to the ground. Liam landed on top of Theo, shivering at the feel of Theo’s breath against his neck as he panted beneath him, looking away. 

“Get off of me, Liam. I have shit to do” Theo said as he shoved the flustered beta off of him, trying desperately to hide the soft red of the tips of his ears.

“You don’t have shit to do. You are trying to run away, ” yelled Liam. Theo let out a feral growl. “You don’t know shit about me, Liam, so DON’T try and order me around.” Liam stared at Theo from where he sat on the ground. He realized with a sudden surge of sadness that Theo was right. He knew absolutely nothing about Theo. He didn’t even know his favorite food let alone when his birthday was. 

“I know, but that’s because we never talk or hang out,” he said finally, his voice wobbling slightly. Liam didn’t know why he couldn’t let Theo leave, but every instinct he had was screaming that couldn’t. That letting him go was an awful idea.

“Yeah well, that's not my problem, now is it?” Theo yelled at him. His emotions were going haywire, his heart racing in his chest. There was too much going on and he felt too overwhelmed with life and he could think of anything but running away. So that's what he did. 

Theo left. Liam couldn’t believe it. He just up and left Liam on his front lawn freaking out.  
“Liam man, you gotta get up and come inside. We will deal with Theo later, we still gotta figure out what that thing was,” Mason called to him.

Theo drove around aimlessly, his mind refusing to slow down. Why the hell had Liam done that? What was going on? He had woken in Liam’s bed, got yelled at, and apparently was now living with Liam and his family. That scared him so much, how the hell was he meant to live with Liam? Liam was amazing and beautiful. He was everything Theo was not, he was everything Theo couldn’t have. 

Then there was the continuing silence from his inner chimera; not being able to shift hurt more than normal. That was alarming enough but the smoking women now following him? That sent panic spilling through his already terrified mind. So with that in mind, he headed to the one place he never want to go back to. The dread doctors lair. He would go back to the place of his birth and his death, hoping against hope something in the buried secrets they had left behind was able to help.

when Theo arrived at the dread doctors layer he could help the cold sweat the spread over his skin. he hated it down here but he knew if he wanted answers it be down there so off he went. the tunnels had always creeped him out but he had grown up in them and knew them like the back of his hand so it was easy for him to find his way around, what he didn’t expect was when he walked into the lab was a smoking black figure standing over what looked like a dead girl.


	6. your secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo encounters the smoking women for the first time. what will happen to him?  
the boys are beyond worried and Liam is starting to realize he might have feeing fro Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank all of you for waiting for this chapter it is amazing that I'm still getting kudos it so much appreciated and inspired me every day. 
> 
> I would like to thank my beta reader AdAstra09 for helping me even though I email them randomly your amazing and the wold should know. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and happy reading.

Theo stood there, breathing harshly, staring at the girl on the floor. She was definitely dead, no doubt about that. But, it was the creature standing over her that caught his attention. That thing was scaring Theo more even more than the idea of anyone thinking that he had killed her. The smoking women turned to Theo, her mouth wide and dripping blue venom. The screech that pierced the air sent Theo tumbling to the floor, his body trembling as he tried and failed to get himself to calm down. The smoking women gilded her way over to Theo and hovered over his shaking form, her head tilting mouth still wide, hot white puffs of smoke spilled from her throat and a rumble filled the room. It was almost like a purr. Theo’s body shook as he looked into the eyes of the smoking creature's face. He was confused as to why she hadn’t attacked him. He was at her mercy and she hadn’t even touched him yet. The pools of purple reeked of magic in Theo’s opinion- not that his opinion mattered to anyone. They were beautiful to look at, but nothing like the blue-eyed beta he has come to love. 

The smoking woman’s hand reached out to touch Theo’s face. Her palm was hot like fire. Theo could feel the heat as it came close. The smell of burning flesh filled his sensitive nose making him gag. He couldn’t deal with the smell of it, the horrifying smell of burning skin and charred meat made him scrambled back as the hand came to close to his face. Fear curdled his stomach. He couldn’t deal with the pain of being burnt again, he hated it. He hated the feeling of his skin peeling back as more raw skin came to bring more pain. He’d felt like he would never get that feeling off his skin ever. 

The smoking woman watched Theo scramble away from her touch. Theo watched as confusion rippled on the creatures face before the women disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving Theo with the dead girl on the floor. 

Liam was scared that Theo wouldn’t come back to him. That he would leave and they never get to talk or get to know each other. The other boys sat around him as they tried to help Liam figure out where Theo went. They had tried to use the pack bond but because Theo was never pack they couldn’t find him through it. 

“Where would he go? He was homeless, where would he have gone?” Cory wondered out loud. The boys hemmed and hawed at the thought. It was Nolan who spoke up first. 

“He spent the majority of his life underground, right? Maybe he went back there to get something. Or maybe he went back to the bridge that we found him last night?” Nolan suggested. The room fell to silence as they looked at each other. 

“Well, what the fuck we waiting for? Let’s go look.” Alec yelled, getting off the bed. The boys left the house all piling into Mason’s car and headed to the tunnels of Beacon Hills. The car ride was quiet, everyone tense with worry that sat uneasily under their skin. 

When the boys arrived at the tunnels, they could feel something unknown bubbling in the air around them. The tunnels felt darker and the air thicker as they made their way to the Dread Doctors lair. When they pried open the door, what they found was anything but what they wanted. 

There was a young girl lying in what looked to be a puddle of black blood. The stench of decaying flesh and vomit permeated the air around them. The sound of someone choking rattled the air as the boys tried to find where it was coming from. It was Liam who found Theo curled up in the corner panicking, his face covered in tears turning his cheeks red. Liam rushed over to him, skidding to the floor in front of him. His hands were rough and frantic as he reached out to grab Theos face.  
“You need to breathe, Theo. Come on, mate, you got this. You can do it” he tried to encourage him. But Theo’s breath only came out worse. His wide-eyed stare was fixed on Liam, tears spilling out of his unfocused eyes,  
“I didn’t.. I.. I..I didn’t kill… I didn't kill her” Theo stuttered out between choked breaths. 

Liam had to take a deep breath. Fuck, he had never done this before. He wasn’t good at this. But thinking about it, Liam had not seen Theo kill anyone at all since he came back- not including the ghost riders. Theo barely had the time. And judging by the fact he had vomit on his shirt, he wasn’t dealing well with the dead body near him. “It's ok, I know you didn’t. I know ,” Liam soothed, stroking Theos hair. 

The chimera just stared at the cold ground. He felt frozen. The idea of Liam believing him was unfathomable to him. Why would Liam believe that he hated him. He couldn’t understand why he was comforting him in any way. Why would he do this? Theo couldn’t understand. It was confusing, which was making the nauseating, metallic smell of blood even more potent. Theo looked up, his eye's glossy with tears ready to spill from his blue eyes. His eyes locked on to Liam’s before he felt his stomach twist. Shudders wracked his body causing him to vomit all over Liam, who sat right in front of Theo. 

“Mother of shit, that’s fucking gross,” Alec’s face scrunched up at the sour smell of fresh vomit the permeated the already revolting room they were in. Mason, Cory, and Nolan weren’t doing much better but they at least we're not commenting on the fact that Theo was barely keeping himself together. 

“Theo you gotta calm down. No one here thinks you killed the girl. So just calm down,” Liam tried again but Theo was barely tracking. He could tell by the way Theo eyes got more unfocused as the seconds passed. “Kiss him,” yelled mason. Everyone in the room turned to the human, shock written all over their faces. 

“The hell are you on about. I’m not going to kiss him,” Liam said. Privately, he admitted it wouldn’t be the worst thing to kiss Theo if he hadn’t just thrown up on them both. But this was not the time to be kissing people, let alone someone who kill you if you so much looked at them like that.   
“It will shock him into breathing. Lydia did it for Stiles, remember? She told us about it” pointed out Mason. 

Liam thought about it. It would more than likely work, but he couldn’t risk losing Theo any more than once today. So Liam did the one thing that he knew would work.   
He punched Theo in the face.

When Liam punched Theo in the face, he could feel the bones in Theo’s nose shatter against his knuckle. It was one hell of a punch, but the beta got a reaction out of Theo.

When Theo felt the bones in his nose break the pain ripped him right out of his panic and straight into a fit of rage. What kind of person punches someone in the midst of a panic attack? Liam, of course. Who else?

Theo growled. His eyes didn’t shift. Neither did his teeth but the growl was there, and it came with a punch of it own. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Liam,” yelled Theo. His fist bled like a fountain with the force of his punch. The pain was worth it, despite the fact that he was struggling to heal, let alone shift at all. 

“You wouldn’t stop so I punched you,” Liam explained like it was the most logical thing in the world to do. “But since you’re back, the hell are you doing down here? And who the fuck is that?” Liam questioned pointing to the corpse in the middle of the room. 

Theo took a deep breath because he knew they were not going to like why he was down there. Let alone who that girl was.   
“I’m down here because of the smoking girl you were on about. There a book down here that I once read that had something about a smoking demon in it. They called it the night hag. But then I came down here and saw the bitch and it was sure as hell was not a fucking normal night hag. It may not be a night hag at all. But I don’t remember any lore on any other creature like it. So I came to see if the Dread Doctors have more on Miss Charcoal,” Theo said, looking at the girl before continuing. “As for the girl, she was a chimera. A strong one once. She lasted about 8 months then she disappeared and now there she is.” Theo pointed out to the group of boys. 

“You said you didn’t know what it was yet now you’re saying you know what it is. Do you or do you not know what it is?” Yelled Liam, clearly confused on the situation. 

“I don’t know what the fuck it is, that’s why I wanted to come here. I had an idea of where to start, that’s all. Now I’m going to look for the book. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING.” ordered Theo as he walked through the dread doctor's lair. He knew when he tried to sleep tonight it was going to be ten times worse than just his normal nightmares. 

Letting himself into one of the many storage rooms that were filled with books upon books, he worked his way through them. He was looking for anything that might be of use to them to try to fight or stop the creature. A creature that seem to want Theo for some reason. 

Liam looked down at the girl. She was definitely around their age but something about her was different. The girl’s face was covered in black veins that spilled from her eyes and ran down her neck. It was weird to say the least. But what hell caused shit like that? Was it the smoking woman? Would she have done that to Theo?

When Theo came back to the boys, Liam was kneeling over the girl, Mason was talking to Cory in hushed whispers and Nolan was doing a horrible job at trying not to blush at Alec as he whispered what Theo hoped was nothing dirty. Never before had Theo been thankful that he wasn’t able to use his super hearing but right now he was. 

“Here, you guys can go through these. Do not break them, do not stain them. They are old and if you damage them we’re going to have an issue, understand?” Theo said, holding the stack of 5 books out to Mason. 

“Why do you care if they get damaged?” Corey asked. “They’re not even yours.” The curiosity was easy to spot in his eyes.   
“That’s none of your business,” huffed Theo as he walked out of the lab. 

“Hey, wait” yelled Liam, trailing after Theo like Theo knew he would. “You’re heading home, right? I’ll walk with you,” Liam said in a rush, his cheeks going red as he walked next to Theo, his eyes wandering over the chimera’s muscular body. “You alright there, little wolf?” quipped Theo with a smirk on his lips. But Liam could tell it was forced.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” he huffed out now looking at his feet. 

When the boys got back to the Grayer household the smell of hot food wafted from the warm house to their noses. It was then the boys had noticed it was already getting darker, they had been out all day but they were bone tired and we're not going to complain about the beautiful smell of hot food.

“Good to see you boys are home” Jenna greeted the boys from the kitchen. “ Wash up. Tea will be served up in a minute” she instructed so the boys did. Through the whole dinner, Theo struggled to keep anything down. He knew that it was going to come back up later through the night anyway.

Once the boys were done with dinner, Liam dragged Theo up to his room. “So how about we play a game or something till it’s time for bed? Or we could watch a movie?” Liam asked. Theo was still shaken but softly replied, “ a movie wouldn’t be that bad.” 

Liam sat the movie up and sat next to Theo at the end of the bed. As the movie played Liam actually had a chance to get a good look at Theo. Even though the boy was covered in tight muscle, his nose was still a bruised mess. It was definitely healing but really slowly. His eyes were pain-filled things as they traced the figures on the screen, the dark shadows under them a reminder of how long it had been since he slept through the night. Liam wondered what secrets he hid and what he had seen in his life that made him look and act the way he did. 

Slowly Theo fell asleep, his head falling on to Liam’s shoulder and shocking the young beta awake. Liam's eyes widened seeing Theo so vulnerable. None of the pack had even seen him like this. Even though the whole ordeal with the hunters Theo never slept anywhere near the pack. He would always disappear for 3 to 4 hours before turning up again. Liam always thought that must have been when he slept. He never knew where or for how long but judging from the way Theo was curled up in a ball practically leeching heat from Liam’s arm, however much sleep he had gotten wasn’t enough. Now he clutched desperately at the arm that he had decided was his to have, the chimeras strong arms holding it protectively against his chest.

It was then Liam realized that Theo felt freezing cold, and his heart was racing. Liam grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around the shivering chimera, hoping that it would help him.

After what Liam felt like was only ten minutes but honestly could have been hours he was startled awake but a scream that shook his brain awake. Theo’s eyes were wide and his body shook in tremors as he tried to control his breathing. Even though he was struggling, Liam could see he was actually doing it but he could also feel Theo’s clammy hand grabbing his for dear life so he did the only thing he thought would help. He held Theo close to his chest the darker haired boys head resting over his heart as he hushed him slowly rocking him. Trying to help the boy calm down from whatever nightmare he had just had. 

What felt like hours to Theo could have been minute to Liam. Theo had finally gotten his breathing under control and was staring aimlessly around the room from his spot in Liam’s arms. God, Theo was on top of the world but in hell at the same time. When was the last time he had been held like this, let alone had some to show some sort of any kindness to him? He didn’t remember but he loved it even while he hated it. Because he didn’t deserve this at all. He was vile and wrong. An abomination and a failure. Yet his body screamed that this was right. That even though Liam’s hot skin burned his with every touch, it was a good burn. It was too much and not enough but he wanted more. But he wasn’t allowed. So he did the only thing he could do- he got up and went to his own bed. He left Liam on the floor, with no explanation of what had happened, what he had dreamed of. He just left closing the door behind him, before hiding under soft covers hoping to block the world out. 

Theo hated dreaming whether it’s the repeated memories of his sister ripping his chest out again and again, his time with his with the dread doctors, he hated all of his dreams. But if he got to choose between the two he would pick his sister over the dread doctors. He didn’t want to remember them opening him up while he was wide awake or break every bone in his body to watch himself knit his body back together or just touching him because they were bored. He didn’t want to remember. He wants to forget he wants it to stop all to stop. Theo couldn’t think of anything other than wishing he never became a chimera. Maybe then he have a chance at a normal life. A real one with a family a boyfriend, to still have his sister. But it wasn’t to be so. He was stuck with a monster in him and nothing for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think and where you believe this story is going to go. thank you for reading, i hope you have a lovely day or night all the best.


	7. catch me when I fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is sick and Liam is struggling with it the boys are coming together to fight a new enemy, who that is might not be who you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow really starting to roll these out. thankyou for all the reads and comments its such an inspiration. much thanks.
> 
> I just want to put a trigger warning if nobody likes vomiting and blood in this. 
> 
> I also want to thank my beta reader for helping me. 
> 
> enjoy reading and have fun.

Theo trembled against the surgical table, blood running down his broken body. The pain that had engulfed his every nerve. It kept him confused and unable to relish in the peace that unconsciousness would bring. The dread doctors stood above him murmuring to each other. Theo couldn’t understand anything. Every sound around him rang in his ears and he couldn’t see. The world was blurred in his glassy eyes. Cold hands slowly snaked up his burning body, slender fingers sliding like silk around his throat-cutting of any air that he had. Theo gasped for breath trying desperately to get one gulp of fresh air but the hands tightened as the face of his sister came into view. Her cold hate-filled eyes felt like they were burning him from the inside out. Just as Tara smiled, she leaned down to whisper into Theo’s ear. 

“He’ll never love you” she breathed out as she plunged her hand into Theo’s chest.

Theo shot out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. Only to collapse at the toilet and heave what little he had eaten into the toilet.

Liam woke up in a start. He wasn’t sure why he had woken up, but he had. Tilting his head, he concentrated and listened to the quiet night, piecing together the sounds around him. It was about 3 in the morning so everyone should be asleep but that didn’t seem to be the case. Liam could hear Theo. From what he could tell he was in the bathroom being sick.

With that discovery, Liam shot out of bed to run straight to the bathroom. Sliding into the small white room, he found Theo hunched over the toilet. His shirt was stuck to his sweat-slick back the muscles contracting with every lunch of his stomach.  
“You’re ok, just let it out,” Liam whispered soothingly, sliding down the wall as he started to rub Theo’s back. 

Theo unconsciously jumped at the touch before leaned into the warmth of Liam’s hand. A small whimper spilled out of his throat as he finished emptying what was left of his dinner in the toilet bowl.  
“Fuck,” mumbled Theo, his head falling on to his arm. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a few deep breaths before he turned to look at Liam. The blue-eyed beta softly smiled at him and squeezed his neck before brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead.

“You get it all out?” asked Liam, his voice like liquid honey in Theo’s brain.  
“I think so” slurred Theo.  
“Do you want some water or something?” Liam asked Theo. The trembling boy just shook his head and proceed to lean more into Liam’s warmth. 

Liam felt so warm to Theo that he couldn’t help but lean into it ‘god this felt so good’ he thought. His sleep-deprived brain had no filter and he couldn’t care less right now he felt so warm.  
“How are you so warm” murmured Theo into Liam's shoulder. As he looked up at him, he felt like he was floating. He felt like nothing he did matter like he was free.

Liam could tell something was off with Theo the minute he slumped against him. It was in the way he was snuggling into his warmth, the way he wasn’t thinking before he spoke.  
“Theo, are you ok?” he asked pressing his palm to Theos head. “Crap! You’re so warm.” The shock of the heat coming from Theos for head scared Liam because they weren’t meant to be able to get sick ever.

Liam wasn’t sure what to do, how the hell was this even possible? Liam decided his best option was to call Mason when morning came, so he dragged a barely conscious Theo back to his bed. Liam struggled to get Theo out of his clothes and into a new one’s, brushing his teeth was something Liam never want to relieve, but getting Theo to drink some water was downright impossible.

“Com on Theo a sip, just one?” pleaded Liam holding a water bottle he had taken from his room, but Theo just shook his head which wasn’t the best idea on his part.  
“Hey nun of that you throw up more” Liam caught Theo before he could fall off the bed and hurt himself. Liam was getting sick of to no I wonts so he played dirty, knowing the chimera would say no.  
“For me please Theo drink it for me” Theo fever run brain was able to understand the ploy so he had genuinely believed it was for Liam, so he drank the cool water.  
The chimera moaned as Liam helped him get under the covers. His glassy eyes scanned Liam up and down before a soft smile crossed his sweaty face.  
“You’re pretty,” Theo giggled, much to Liam’s dismay. Theo was so far out of it his filter was gone. And he was speaking to Liam, the one person who really shouldn’t be hearing anything the chimera might be saying with no filter. Oh, was Liam in for it. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought it was funny. Theo was lying there, cheeks pink, delirious thoughts and a soft smile on his face, his eyes watching Liam’s every move. 

“Thanks, Theo, but you need to go back to sleep”’ Liam cooed, running a soothing hand down Theo’s sweaty hair and smiling sweetly as Theo leaned into the touch “You won’t go, right?” Theo’s hand shot out, grabbing Liam’s shirt in its shaking grip, his eyebrows drawn together. Gone was the soft smile and a small worried frown replaced it.

“Yeah ok, I’ll stay but if you drool on me, we’re having issues,” Liam said, climbing into the bed and getting under the covers next to Theo, who snuggled up to Liam his head resting on Liam's hard chest. Liam instinctively pulled him closer, running his fingers through his hair and started humming to lull the sick chimera to sleep. 

When Liam woke up, he felt something wet on his chest. His first thought was fucking hell. Theo had drooled on him in his sleep. “I thought I told you not to drool on me” Liam groaned at Theo. There was no reply, which slightly concerned Liam. Shaking Theos shoulder to try and wake him, he caught sight of what he thought was drool on him. Instead, he laid his eyes on black blood dripping down Theo’s nose onto Liam’s chest.

“Fuck. Ok,” Liam said panicking a little as he sat up. Looking around he saw that there weren't any tissues so he just used his shirt. Pressing it against Theo’s nose he grabbed his phone to call Mason. 

“Fuck, please answer,” whispered Liam into the ringing phone as he waited for Mason to answer.

“The hell is so important you have to wake me up at 7 in the morning, Liam” a sleepy Mason groaned into the phone. 

“Mason, Theo passed out cold. He won’t wake up, he is bleeding black blood and he has a temperature. What should I do? I can’t take him to the hospital and mum and dad left and i don't know what to do” panicked Liam, stroking Theo's face. His cheeks were red like cherries, his eyes fluttering every so often and a small whimper leaving his lips as Liam cradles his trembling body against his.

“Ok fuck. Right ok, Cory and I will be over in a minute, try and get his temperature down. Don’t put him in the shower, you send him into shock, so be careful. We will be there very soon, dude, don’t worry.” 

Mason and Liam said goodbye before Liam threw the phone on the bed, moving Theo until the shaking teen lay against his pillow. Stumbling into the bathroom he rifled through the bathroom cabinet to find a cloth. Soaking the cloth in cool water and hoping this is what Mason meant, he put it on Theos sweat-soaked brow. 

A moan spilled from Theos lips as the cool of the cloth eased the raging pain in his mind. “Liam,” whispered Theo, glassy eyes barely open trying to find the blue-eyed beta. “Liam,” slurred Theo again, his shaking hand grabbing Liam’s shirt.

“I’m right here,” Liam said gently taking Theos hand and squeezing it. “You’re going to be ok.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to reassure: him or Theo but he highly doubted Theo knew what was going on or that he was sick.

There was a knock on the door downstairs alerting Liam that Mason and Cory were waiting to be let in. Liam left a sickly-looking Theo asleep in his bed. The black blood still hadn’t stopped spilling from his nose, it was steadily dripping down his cheek on to Liam’s shirt. Liam took a deep breath trying to calm his roiling stomach before he headed to the door to let the boys in. 

“Hey,” Liam greeted the boys, who stood there with books in hand and exhausted faces.

“Hey, bro,” there was worry written all over Mason’s face and in his scent as well. The boys followed Liam inside and up to his room, leaving the door open so they could all here if something happened to Theo in the next room over.

“Ok so start from the start and go slow so I can understand what we're dealing with” instructed Mason, who was sitting at Liam’s desk with a bunch of books at his feet.

“Ok well, last night I think it was like 10 at night he fell asleep. We were watching a movie together” Liam’s cheeks were heating up just talking about the movie it felt like such an intimate moment for him but he continued anyway.  
“I think he had a nightmare because he had a panic attack of sorts. Then he just walked off. I’m not sure what happened after that, but I woke up to him vomiting in the bathroom. From what I remember it was around maybe three in the morning when I woke up, so yeah that happened. At first, I thought it was because of the nightmare he had but now I actually think he was sick before that.” Liam had thought about it a lot actually. Thinking back, he could see the way Theo had slowly become quieter. He didn’t speak as much and he wasn’t even shifting anymore, he didn’t shift when he punched him either and was struggling to heal.

“Anyway, he had a fever and he still does. I have no idea if it’s worse, but he had no filter whatsoever.” Liam couldn’t help but turn bright red, blushing at the thought of Theo calling him pretty. 

“And that brings you to now where I woke up with him bleeding black from his nose.” 

Corey and Mason sat staring at Liam, their minds running like a clock as they tried to think about what it could possibly be. “I have no idea what to do with this man, I have read some stuff on that night hag, but it’s all stories. It’s all about demons that sit on your chest and being paralyzed in your sleep. No smoking women that drip blue…“Mason said before continuing. 

“I have no idea what might be wrong with him, but I think maybe we should go to Deaton and call Scott because if this gets worse, and this is that smoking woman’s fault we have an issue and we don't even know what she is.” Liam knew Mason was right but he really didn't want to call Scott when he knew Scott couldn’t give a shit about Theo, but Liam had no clue what to do about this.

“I guess. First, we take him to Deaton. Then, if he can’t help then we call Scott” instructed Liam. The boys sat in quiet reading through some more of the books before Liam heard a small moan come from Theos room. 

“Damnit” Liam whispered before he bolted out of his room to Theos, Mason, and Corey hot on his tail. What greeted the boys was not what Liam wanted and thought he had left. Theo was sitting upright in the bed his hands holding Liam now dripping black shirt. His face ash white, eyes flickering back and forth between golden and his natural jade.

“Theo,” Liam cooed at the distressed chimera who groaned at Liam before looking at Mason and Corey who just gave a small wave at the sick boy. Theo huffed at them causing Cory to smirk at him. 

A loud bang startled the boys out of their little bonding moment. Corey and Mason watched as Liam concentrated to see who was downstairs. “Are you kidding me?” Liam said just as Alec and Nolan came into Theos room.

“Do none of you fucknuts know how to use a fucking phone?” spat Alec as he came into the room only to halt at the sight of a very unwell looking Theo glaring daggers at him. Nolan, who was staring at Alec’s butt the whole time walked right into the beta’s back yelping at the pain that flared in his face at the impact. 

“Fuck, well isn’t this awkward” blushed Alec looking at the boys back and forth. Theo just huffed at him and grabbed Liam’s hand to pull him closer to his lips. “Can you get me a bucket please” he whispered into Liam’s ear. 

Liam looked at Theo confusion written all over his face before it clicked and he ran downstairs before coming back into the room bucket in hand shoving it right under Theo’s face as he vomited. 

Black sludge spilled from his mouth hints of silver mixing with the tar-like bile. The boys around him flinched at the smell of the black sludge. Liam looked at Mason and back to the bucket, there was no other option now they had to take him to Deaton. 

“Alright, how do we want to do this? We have Theo’s truck and your car, but I’m guessing you don’t want to go in Mason's car” Liam said looking at Theo and waiting for an answer. 

“Who the fuck would drive the Truck?” Theos voice was beyond scratched it was wrecked but it hadn’t thrown Liam of a bit. Oh no, not at all. It wasn’t like he was thinking if that’s how Theo would sound after he choked on his cock. Oh, not at all. Liam’s face was beetroot red and Mason was smirking at him, knowing what Liam thinking. 

Coughing, Liam shook his head, confusing the rest of the boys before answering Theo.  
“I would” Theo just glared at Liam before turning to the other three boys. There wasn’t really any other option, was there?  
“Fucking fine, but if you speed, if you do anything, I will rip your ass out your mouth. I’m not in the mood for anything” he growled out before he vomited more black sludge. 

Getting Theo outside and into the passenger seat of the truck was harder than they thought it would be. Theo passed out going down the stairs so he had to be carried down them by Liam who was struggling even with his werewolf strength. But they got there and were on their way. Liam had no idea what to do with this. He never seen anything like this or dealt with any of it before. He hated that if there was no way to stop Theo from getting any worse, he might have to ask Scott to turn him. But the likelihood of him doing that was lower than the chance of Liam becoming the next president.

‘Alright, you can do this. Liam, you got this. We’ve got this,” Liam tried to reassure himself but it wasn’t working. He was scared he would lose Theo. The more he looked at the teen in the seat next to him the more he realized how sick he really was. It was in the dark circles, the sweat running down his brow, the black smear across his cheek from the vomit. 

When Liam pulled up outside the vets clinic, it made it ever more present to him how bad this might end. Liam was doing his best to keep himself together and not lash out at everything around him.

“Alright, bub, let’s get you looked at,” sighed Liam as he reached across the console to unclip Theo’s seatbelt. He rounded the car to carry the trembling chimera inside. Walking in, Liam lay Theo on the cool metal table but never left his side. He just stood there looking at his face, running his fingers through sweaty hair that badly need a wash. 

“Alright, so what’s the problem?” Deaton asked, looking down at Theo. Mason had wrapped him up in Liam’s warm blanket. He had taken the blanket before they left, knowing Liam would want to comfort the boy. 

“He has a bad fever and he is throwing up black blood. There was silver, which I think is mercury in it as well,” said Mason. He could see Liam was barely holding on. He knew that Theo meant quite a lot to him. He was Liam’s anchor even though he refused to admit that to anyone who wasn’t Mason fearing their judgment. 

“Well from what it sounds like he is rejecting the claim of a bite. But he hasn’t been bitten from what I know,” the vet stated with confusion in his face. Liam could feel his eyes shut as he tried to keep calm. The air around them was pungent with desperation and dread. No one knew what was going to happen. 

“What about the smoking lady? Would she have done that?” asked Nolan, who was holding on to Alec’s arm. It was clear he cared about Theo, knowing what it was like to be the enemy of the pack and struggling to please them but never really getting anywhere but still trying. He cared about Theo like a brother even if he was scared shittless of him. 

“Excuse me. A smoking lady?” questioned the older man, looking among the boys in the room for an answer.

“Well, this smoking lady appeared a couple of days ago to Theo. He was on Tara’s bridge passed out after Milia attacked him. This is her.” Mason showed the vet a picture of the women standing over Theo. 

The vet was quiet before he made a comment. “ From what its looks like, that was not the cause of what's happening to Theodore.” the boys look at Deaton. Liam pissed off because the man knows what that woman is and won’t tell them and he doesn’t know why Theo is dying.

“What is she?” Alec of all people growled out. Liam knew Alec liked Theo. He was the only person apart from Nolan that Theo he had gotten close to in the pack. That was because he felt like an outsider and he likes to piss Liam off as much as he could. 

“That, Alexsander, is a chimera. But not one made in a lab, I assure you of that,” said the vet. Liam stood there with cold eyes. It was a fucking chimera but not one like Theo. Then that meant it was a mix of two or more supernatural creatures. But what creatures? 

“What kind is it?” asked Mason, worry all over the human’s face. 

“Well, from what I can see she is part reaper. It is what gives her the smoking effect. Other than that, I'm not sure what else she is.” The room was silent at the new information. But it still didn't do anything to help Theo. 

“And Theo? Can you do anything to help him?” asked Liam speaking for the first time since he had arrived at the clinic. The boys around him could see that Liam was struggling to keep is wolf under and not shift. He was doing a good job so far but he was not holding well. Alec and Cory instinctively pushed Mason and Nolan behind them. 

“Well, we can’t stop what’s happening especially if it's a rejected claim. I’m sorry.” With that Liam was out the door his fist connecting to the red brick of the building dust flying off the crumbling stone, after each punch. 

“Liam mate its ok. IT”S OK” yelled Alec standing by him with his hands out and ready to pin the incensed beta if the need arose.

“IT IS NOT OK ALEC” screamed Liam. Theo was not ok. He was dying and now he had to call Scott because he failed at protecting Theo. He failed at protecting someone he loved again. 

“Mate its ok. We will figure it out. We will. He won’t die. We won’t let that happen, alright? We can still do something. Fuck Deaton. If he can’t help we go to someone else. We can still do this.” Alec was certain they could fix this. They had to be able to fix it. Theo wouldn’t just disappear he had too much to live for. He had a pack.

Liam looked at Alec. If there was still a chance he has to take it, but he hated this. “Fine, but I have to call Scott.” It was something Liam wasn’t looking forward to but had to do anyway. So that’s what he did. 

“Hey, Scott. It’s me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading, leave a kudos or a comment and tell me what you think and where you think this is going. i hope you have a lovely day or night happy reading


	8. watching over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are trying to find a cure and deal with Theos condition. and someone pops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, there my readers I just want to say Merry Christmas and a happy new year. 
> 
> I had some trouble writing this new chapter but I'm so happy with the way it came out and I hope this gives you the fix you need. I want to thank my beta read for helping me through this little slump and getting me on the right track again your amazing and I am forever thankful. 
> 
> here you guys go chapter 8 happy reading merry Christmas and have a beautiful and fulfilling new year.

“Hey, Scott. It’s me” Liam’s voice shook as he talked to his alpha. He hadn’t heard from Scott since he had left at the start of the week. Liam was beyond scared. He had no clue what to do and he was stuck and needed guidance.

“Hey, Liam. What’s up, bud?” Scott's sound was so different from what Liam remembered it was like his voice was distant unfamiliar. His wolf couldn’t understand who was on the other end of the phone. 

“I need help.” Liam paused thinking about how he could explain this to Scott without telling him how much he failed at protecting his little group. 

“What with?” Scott's voice was far too chipper. There were voices in the background, voices Liam didn’t know. He could recognize Stiles and Malia but no one else. Liam didn’t understand why he felt rejected, but he did. And he couldn’t do this if Scott forgot about him. He was fucked without his alpha.

“I need help. There’s a reaper chimera running about and popping up randomly. We found another body but have no leads on that. Theo’s death and everything's shit” hiccupped Liam. Tears streamed down the teen’s face; cheeks red from the cold winds that rolled through the town. 

“Alright. Well, I’m coming back to see Mum in three days. I’ll see what I can do then.” Scott said before hanging up. Liam just blankly stared at the road, Three days. Three days wasn’t soon enough. He needed him there tonight, not in three days. Theo might not be breathing in three days.

Liam paced. He could feel his IED ready there waiting to rip anything apart. He was struggling to keep everything in cheek and his rage was demanding to come out. He didn’t know if he was about to attack himself or someone else so he screamed to let it out. Liam screamed and screamed until his voice was raw and his eyes were spilling with tears. 

Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan sat in the clinic waiting for Liam to be done on the phone. The air felt heavy with unknown grief. 

“Do think Scott would really help? He hates Theo and Stiles wants him dead. Malia would and tried to kill him. What’s stopping them from just not helping so it’s not on their hands?” Nolan’s thoughts spiraling out of control as tears welled in the shaking boys' eyes.

“Nolan, bud, it's best not to think of it like that. Scott will help. He's the alpha, he wouldn’t leave the pack. Alphas don't do that.” commented Alec.

Corey's face fell and his jaw clenched. Alec could smell the contempt wafting from him, making him shuffle closer to Nolan.

“You’re wrong,” Corey growled out his face hard and cold. “Scott couldn’t give a shit if Theo disappeared from the face of the earth. He has never ever seen Theo as pack and Theo knows that. That’s why he was never at any pack meetings unless Liam had invited him” The cold tone Corey was using even had Mason scared. 

“You think Scott would let anyone treat Stiles or Malia like that? He wouldn’t. He would be telling them off defending them. But instead, he does the same shit they do. Which is abuse the shit out of him. Because they’re so blinded by hate they didn’t even bother to pay attention to anything he does for them.” Corey looked at the ground his face falling from stone cold to utter despair.

“Theo has taken more bullets for Liam, Mason and I then Scott has. He took the pain from Gabe when he died. That kid, and he was a fucking kid for Christ’s sake, is always willing to throw away his whole life at the drop of a hat because Scott says so just so he can feel somewhat part of a pack the would never want him,” 

The boys all sat quietly. The realization that Theo knew he would never be part of Scott's pack but stayed because it meant he had a meaning and wasn’t just another leaf to be blown away in the wind, was soul-crushing.

Alec’s head snapped up just as an ear-piercing scream split the solemn air they sat in. All the teens spilled out the backdoor to find Liam sitting in the dirt with tears spilling from his eyes. Scream after scream spilled from his throat. Alec could smell guilt, pain, grief, and devastation spilling from the boy.

The boys stood there not knowing what to do as their friend fell apart right in front of them. Each of the boys not knowing how to deal with Liam losing his mind to the thought of losing Theo. But Mason wasn’t having this. Nope, this wasn’t how they did things at all.

“LIAM, GET UP” growled out mason, scaring the absolute crap out of everyone around him. Liam had stopped screaming and was now staring with red-rimmed eyes at his best friend. The pain was still spilling all over his face, but he was listening to Mason.

“This isn’t how we do things Liam and you know that. Everyone knows that, so get your tiny ass of the bloody ground and help us get your boy in the back of your car. We can get back to your place and figure this shit out before we run out of time. We still have time, you dumb fuck. It’s not over yet.” Everyone was shocked at mason exploding. Corey had the proudest look on his face. Nolan was more determined than ever. Alec’s smirk was back and Liam’s face had morphed from grief-filled to utter determination.

They still had time.

The boys had taken Theo back to the Geyer house and started going through books after books trying to find anything that would help them get their snarky Theo back to them.

“We have gone through all of these books but there nothing about rejecting a bite that sounds anything like what’s going on with him. He wasn't a bit and there is nothing on Chimeras here” stated Alec.

The boys were at a standstill. They had gone through everything- even Argent’s bestiary. There was nothing. They were running out of information and they needed it fast. Before Theo ended up in the hospital or worse dead.

“We need more books. Or a book about chimeras. Something” moaned out Nolan. That’s when it hit Liam. All of the books that Theo had. there were rooms upon rooms of them in the doctor’s lair.

“We have more. There are more in the doctor’s tunnels. I saw them when Theo went into that room.” commented Liam. His face filled with hope as did the boys around him. 

“We’ll head there in the morning. It is too late to go there now. We still have something running around killing things and a reaper chimera bouncing about. So, it's best we go during the day.” comment Mason as he got up to go home. It was so late that they had ended up eating dinner in Liam's bedroom after explaining the situation to Liam’s mum. She had handled it like everything else Liam was up to. Liam had told his parents about the supernatural after the hunters. They took it rather well. Their only rule was that Liam told them about any new threat and checked in every night he was free to be. 

The boys left heading home after arguing with Liam for a good half hour about him being ok enough to be alone. As much as he loved them, he wanted to be alone to think for a bit. He also wanted to climb into Theo’s bed just to be close to the sick boy. 

After Liam finished packing up the books and showering, he headed to Theo’s room. The chimera had remained asleep, though now he had an IV in his hand and new sheets on his bed.

Liam stood at the door looking at how small Theo looked in his bed. Never did Liam think anything like this would happen to the normality cheeky chimera. The thought that he had been struggling killed Liam’s heart, but he knew Theo was safe in his hands. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him anymore.

Just as Liam crawled in next to Theo the moon shone through the cool glass. The smoking figure of the reaper chimera appeared with it. Liam’s heart raced, seeing the smoking women face shift from happiness at seeing them into utter dismay. They stared at each other with wide eyes. The purple smoke was hazy in the low light of the moon as it crept closer to Liam and a sleeping Theo. Liam instinctively pulled the sleeping sandy-haired boy closer to him. 

“What do you want?” Liam hissed at the chimera. The woman stopped and stared at Theo before moving her hands gracefully. Liam recognized the movements as sign language but couldn’t tell what she was saying. The fact that she knew sign language meant that she was probably human, just mute. 

While Liam was in shock and realizing that the chimera had spoken to him he hadn’t noticed how close she had moved to them. She was now standing right by the side of the bed. Her hand stretched out until the tips of her moon-pale hands reached out to touch Theo with gossamer hands. 

Liam was about to reach out and grab her wrist but stopped when the smoking woman’s flat pam lit up like the moon where it touched Theo. A moan of utter ease spilled from Theo’s mouth before he slumping into the pillow with a smile on his soft lips. She had taken his pain. That was something the others hadn’t thought to do but the fact that she had taken the pain meant she was good. He didn’t understand what she was, but the fact she was able to communicate was a revelation.

“Hey! Before you leave, what are you?” Liam’s croaking voice broke the silence around them. The girls’ purple eyes shifted, going a white blue before going back to purple. The girl signed but stopped halfway through to look around the room. Whatever she was looking for, she seemed to find it because she walked over to Theo’s desk in the corner of his room before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Then she evaporated into a cloud of black smoke.

Liam really wanted to go look at the paper, but the way Theo was curled up against him his soft breaths licking his neck made him think twice about it. Lima looked down at the now peacefully sleeping chimera. He smiled sweetly down at him, sweeping a strand of his hair behind his ear before he slowly followed him to sleep. There would be time tomorrow to think of how he would fix the situation.

Theo woke up warm. The feeling of safety spilled through his veins. It felt overwhelmingly good to be curled up next to the warmth of the body next to him, Theo could smell Liam’s body wash the scent of vanilla and mango making his brain fussy. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Liam’s sleepy voice echoed in Theo’s head. The older boy looked at Liam. The young beta’s soft smile was lighting up his whole face. 

“I guess yeah I am” Theo yawned, his face scrunching up making Liam giggle.

“How are you feeling? You scared the living shit out of us yesterday,” the worry was seeping deep into Liam and spilling out of his voice. 

Theo just shrugged not sure how he felt. H knew he was warm but he didn’t feel like throwing up so that was good, and he could smell again. but other than that he felt oddly normal. 

“I still feel hot, but other than that I’m fine” Liam just nodded before getting up and heading to the bathroom. lHe came back with a thermometer. Theo paled. No, he wasn’t…

“Stick it in your mouth. Wait until it beeps for me,” Liam said, handing the thermometer to Theo. Theo hated anything medical and flat out refused to go anywhere near the hospital if it wasn't to save someone. 

“I don't want to.” Liam just stared at Theo. He thought that he was being juvenile, but Liam also realized he wasn't about to put it in his mouth. So, he did the only thing Liam would do. And jumped on him.

“PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH,” yelled Liam, struggling to get the thermometer in Theo’s mouth while Theo kept squirming to getaway.   
“Stay still. Shit” Liam was struggling. Werewolf strength or not, he was struggling. The way Theo kept unfairly grinding against Liam’s ass wasn’t helping. 

“Fucking stop and put it in your mouth, you shitbag fuck” Liam growled, grabbing Theo’s jaw to forces the thermometer in. Theo didn’t look anything but disgusted with Liam. He was struggling to get Liam’s hand off his face. His cheeks flushed red when he released Liam was straddling him.

This was not the time to get a boner. Theo was struggling to keep himself in control. He didn’t need anyone in the world to know how he felt about Liam. He was already struggling with it. He didn’t need to be treated for something he already hated himself for.

The thermometer beeped and Liam pulled it out of Theo’s mouth. His face scrunched up as he read the number. It was still high, but it was less than yesterday. So that was good, they just had to be prepared if Theo dropped again. 

“Well, you seem a little bit better but I'm still keeping you close. And we still have a monster to find. So, come on. Mum will have breakfast up by now.” Liam jumped off the bed, leaving Theo alone on the bed, red faced, heart thumping and butterflies in his stomach. 

When Theo got downstairs, the smell of warm bread raspberries wafted around him. It was making him dizzy so he sat down at the counter in front of Jenna. She smiled at him and handed him some toast before heading back up stars. 

“Hey, because we have school tomorrow, we’re heading to the dread doctor's lair to go through the books. That way, we can find out about the thing that killed the girl. And try and stop what's happening to you.” Theo stared at the toasted bread before nodding. He knew they weren’t going to find what they need about what was going on with him. Theo had read every book there, but nothing ever could describe how messed up he felt. And that dead girl… he couldn’t think of what would cause that. There were many things that popped up but none that stuck out.

Liam and Theo end up meeting the rest of the boys at the tunnels of beacon hills before they ventured into the doctor’s lab. Theo was on edge the whole time. He did not want to be there for any of it but he knew he could help them and that's all he wanted to do. 

The boys were scattered around the laboratory. They were reading random books and trying to figure out what was up with Theo’s condition as well as what killed the other chimeras when Theo started to feel ill again.

“Theo, you ok?” Nolan asked Theo. The younger boy was sitting close to Theo, so he scooted closer. His hand shook as he lifted it to Theo’s forehead to try and touch him. But Theo grabbed it before he connected. The other boys stilled and turned their attention towards the two.

“Nolan, you really should be more cautious with who you are putting your hands on when they can smell your hands.” Nolan’s face reddened, knowing what he been doing that morning. The whole room burst out into laughter at Nolan’s dismay.

“Even if you can smell my hand, you don’t look good” commented Nolan. The room quieted down at the realization that Theo still wasn’t better. The rest of the boys made their way over to Theo. Liam crouched down in front of Theo looking at his pale face. The reaper girl had helped somewhat-enough that he wasn’t coughing up black blood anyway- but he wasn’t sure if she had actually pulled pain the same way werewolves did. Theo didn’t seem to be in pain at the moment, so there had to be another way of postponing whatever was happening.

“Ok, since you seem to be getting worse, I think we better head back. We can try and figure out a way to maybe keep it at bay until we figure out what’s going on,” commented Liam

The boys pulled Theo off the ground, helping him through the tunnels. Mason’s mind ran through millions of different options and theories about what was happening to Theo, searching frantically for a solution. Only when the boys had finally gotten Theo to the Grayer household did it hit Mason like a truck.

“The 12 sacred herbs, “ screeched out Mason as he fell into Theo’s room, his face bright and wide. “They could help postpone it maybe. They helped Argent with the ghost riders, right? It would work, it has to” the room was quiet as the boys soaked in the new information. 

“It's worth a shot,” replied Alec, who was leaning on to Theo’s desk. His face scrunched up as he read the notepad on the desk 

'guardian angel’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. comment and leave a kudos. 
> 
> Merry Christmas my lovely readers.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey everyone. 

Now I'm pretty sure everyone has heard that Australia is burning up. I'm currently in mallacoota one of the affected towns. I don't want people to panic or worry but I want to let u know that I won't be posting for a while I do have a page of a chapter but nothing else I'm sorry about this I really am I did want to post a chapter at mid night. 

I hope u understand that the safety of my family comes first so j won't be posting for a bit. 

My family is safe and well as am I we have a action plan and have survived the worst night of my life. 

I hope to update soon and shear some new chapters with u all.

Stay safe happy new years eve I hope 2020 bring u love luck and everything u wish. Be safe and read on all the best for the new year my beautiful readers.


	10. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys go searching for the reaper. Liam and Theo get the fist of a big step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, people, I'm back I'm home from Mallacoota and I was part of history being on Austirlias fist navy evacuation. thankyou for sticking with this story and I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what u think of this comments and tell me what you think.

“Who wrote this?” asked Alec as he held the notepad 

Liam jumped up from his spot on Theo’s bed to grab the notepad. He remembered what the other chimera had written-that she was part guardian angel and part reaper. But they still didn’t know who she was outside of that. He wasn’t sure if she could speak but if the sign language was anything to go by, she could still communicate. 

“The reaper chimera wrote it when she appeared last night. I tried talking to her but all she did was this weird sign thing. I have no clue but I think she may be mute. She didn’t speak, she just wrote that down and then disappeared. I forget about it till now.”

The room was in shock. Liam had actually talked to the girl and she had responded in some sort of way.

“So you talked to this girl but she can’t speak so she wrote it down. That means she must be at least somewhat human, right?” Theo could see Mason’s mind racing a thousand miles an hour. Theo had no clue what he was thinking but with the way he was pacing he knew he was on to something.

“That means she has another form. A human form that we can talk to. Maybe she knows what killed that girl. Or at least maybe she knows of other supernaturals in the area.” It was definitely not what Theo was thinking. He was thinking that maybe he would be able to get her to fuck right off. But apparently they were going to become friends with her.

“So how the hell are we going to find her?” asked Alec, who was watching as Mason wrote down the 12 sacred herbs for him to go collect. 

“Well, she looks about our age or a little older. And we know she is probably mute from what Liam thinks. She might know how to fix Theo so we have to find her. We can start at school and work our way from there.”

With that Alec left with the list and the boys talked some more. Every so often they checked Theo’s temperature. It was starting to bug him but he couldn’t bring himself to tell them to shove off. It felt nice having someone to care about him. Even though he wasn’t part of this little puppy pack thing they had going on it was nice to bask in the warmth of others. 

Theo and the others hadn’t been paying attention while they had been watching a movie so he didn’t notice the gradual deadening of his senses. Theo couldn’t pinpoint the moment he could no longer smell anything. It didn’t hit him until he tasted the unforgettable taste of mercury. 

Liam watched as Theo’s eyes widened and flash before a sliver of mercury ran from his nose. Liam could smell the fear slowly spilling into the air around them. Corey, Mason and Nolan sat still watching with Liam as the mercury grew from one small silver drop to become a steady flow. Silver dripped down Theo’s lips and onto the bedspread. Nolan was the first to react, jumping to grab a tissue and pressed it to Theo’s face. 

“Dude, you have to breathe. You’re ok, mate. You’re ok.” Nolan spoke softly to Theo as the sandy-haired boy struggled to breathe through the startling realization it wasn’t a bite that was being rejected it was his chimera that was being rejected. Liam ran towards Theo, finally jumping out of his shock enough to help Nolan with Theo. He noticed the boy was struggling a lot more than he should be trying to breathe. The panic in Theo’s eyes was scaring Liam more then he would have liked to admit to anyone.

“You’re alright. It’s ok. You’re ok, Theo, you’re safe.” soothed out Liam. Watching Theo shake like a leaf as he struggled to breathe was scaring everyone in the room. Liam had to think quickly before Theo passed out from hyperventilating. He didn’t want Theo to do that and then not know if he will wake up again. Liam wasn’t going to let it get that far. 

Grabbing Theo’s face, he forced the gray eyes of the chimera to meet his own ice blue ones.   
“Breathe, Theo, in and out. Slowly. You can do it. Match your breaths to mine,” ordered Liam while he poured out as much of calming scent that he could. He was never good at this part. Scott had taught him little in the art of being a werewolf. Theo had taught him a little about masking and changing scents at will but that’s all they had time for before everything had gone sideways. 

Theo struggled more and more to sort through the thoughts clouding his mind. He could barely hear anything anymore, his sight was blurred and his eyes swimming in unshed tears begging to fall down his red cheeks. Through his blurred vision, Liam's face came into view before his warm hands grabbed the side of his fact. The warmth of spilling through Liam's hands felt beyond amazing on Theo’s feverish skin. Liam’s words echoed close to his ears but he couldn’t make out the words. A low, pleading whimper spilled from Theo’s mouth as he struggled to get more breath. He struggled against the small part of his mind that screamed at ‘FAILURE, TERMINATION’ at him.

“Theo, bud, you have to breathe, man. You can do it. We are right here. Nothing is going to hurt you. You’re safe. You’re ok, bud.” Mason tried to help, holding Theo’s shaking hand in his own. Corey had called Alec on the phone and was yelling at him to hurry the fuck up while Nolan sat next to Liam holding onto Theo’s other hand. 

“Come on, T, you have to breathe, man. Don’t listen to anything in your head. It's wrong. You're ok, Theo, you’re going to be ok.” Nolan soothed his thumb running over Theo’s large hand, trying to mimic what Theo had done for him countless times after the war.

Liam could tell they weren’t getting anywhere with this approach and he knew hitting Theo would probably make Theo worse. Even more than being left alone was making his condition worse.

“Fuck it, “Liam thought out loud before pressing his lips against Theo’s chapped ones.  
Theo’s mind screamed before going numb. The only feeling was Liam’s soft lips against his, the warmth that spilled from his soft pink lips unto his dry and chapped lips and sent shivers trailing down his spine.

Alec had just gotten up the stairs and raced into Theo’s room only to see Liam and Theo kissing. All eyes stared at the pair on the bed. Theo’s eyes wide and staring right at Liam’s closed one. The room was dead quiet till Nolan being Nolan fell right off the bed and into a stack of books buy Theo’s bed. 

Groans filled the air as everyone looked at the utter wreckage of Nolan lying awkwardly sprawled in a heap on books with a red face and wide eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said before everyone burst out into laughter.

“On that note, I have everything you asked for. I thought we could blend them together like a smoothie?” Alec said holding a bag of items. 

Even though the shock of Liam’s kiss, Theo’s first reaction to Alec’s comment was, “Eww, you’re not serious. That’s fucking gross.” Theo’s face scrunched up, not wanting to drink it. But looking at the alternative it was better than eating it any other way. So that’s what happened.

Liam handed Theo a cup of green sludge, gagging while Theo downed the gross-looking drink. 

“Fucking hell that tasted like ass” coughed Theo   
A snickered “You would know” came from Alec, which earned the boy a smack in the back of the head from Mason. 

They were waiting to see if more of the mercury would spill from Theo’s nose but luckily it seemed to have stopped for the moment. The ordeal had made Theo tired, so the boys left him to sleep and went downstairs to continue reading what they could about guardian angels.

“I’m home, Liam,” Jenna called out to Liam from the doorway as she made her way into the kitchen only to find all the boys asleep with their faces planted in books. All except for one- a very twitchy Nolan who couldn’t seem to sit still.

“Nolan, darling, do you want something to eat?” Jenna asked watching the nervous boy nod. She hadn’t ever heard him speak directly to her. She had a hunch it was because he tried to kill Liam. But then again he barely talked to Theo when came around.

Jenna watched Nolan as his face twitched and his red shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he looked up every so often while watching her cook. 

“I won't bite, you know. I don’t have any fangs for that,” she joked as she set down a bowl of soup.

“I think he is more scared that you will stab him, than bite him, Jenna,” came a raspy voice from the stairs. Both Jenna and Nolan were surprised Theo had come downstairs. His hair was unkempt and his eyes droopy with sleep.

“Now l would never do that, Theo,” she said, smiling at him while walking over to help the young man to a seat.  
“How are you feeling? Liam mentioned you haven’t been feeling well.” Theo’s face flushed at her soft motherly tone making Nolan giggle. 

“I’m fine but thanks for asking,” Theo replied sleepily, his eyes watching Liam. 

“He doesn’t look so mean when he sleeps,” Nolan commented idly. Both Jenna and Theo looked toward him, shocked that he had spoken in front of Jenna. Theo put it up to him being there and making Nolan feel safe.

“He looks soft now. Just don’t wake him up, he isn’t a morning person” Jenna said, laughing softly before handing another gross looking smoothie to Theo. Theo sighed in resignation before reluctantly taking the glass but not drinking it.

“Oh no you don’t, young man. I am fully aware of your current condition, so you will be drinking that.” The level stare that Jenna gave him sent a chill down Theo’s spine. He drank the smoothie.

When the boys woke in the morning it was time for school. Theo wasn’t looking well but he kept insisting that he wanted to go to school. Liam, on the other hand, stunk of anxiety knowing that Scott was coming back to town. Something was off, shouldn’t he be overjoyed his alpha was coming back? If anything he was afraid of what Scott would do when he came back

Theo was far from ok. He knew Scott was coming back home and he didn’t have the energy to appease an alpha was a hairsbreadth from letting him drop dead. He also had no clue how he was standing let alone sitting in a classroom and trying his damn hardest to understand what coach was saying. But everything he was saying was coming out in a different language. 

Theo felt like his whole body was on fire. The dread of seeing Scott was actually scaring the young chimera more than he thought it would.

The whole day Liam and the boys were aware that Theo was getting worse. They could see it through the tremor of his ever paling skin. Mason was sure he had a lead on the mute reaper they had been chasing. So, after school Liam, Alec and he headed there, leaving Nolan and Corey with Theo who was having a nap in an empty classroom away from the commotion of the halls.

Liam, Mason, and Alec went to the library, hoping to find the girl. Pen and paper in hand, they started looking through the large shelves trying to find someone who more likely than not didn’t want to be found. 

Alex was looking through the winding paths of the history books-a section nobody except Liam went to- and there in the corner sitting on a window seat was a pale, well- built girl. Her hair was dark as night and her jagged, clawed fingers were wrapped around a large leather-bound book.

“You know, if anyone saw you here, they would more likely than not call you a witch,” Alec blurted out making the quiet girl glare, a sharp fang slipped from her red lips. 

Alec gulped, taking a step back, not sure what to do with the girl now that he had found her and said that. Luckily for him, Liam had dragged Mason up the stairs following the sound of Alex’s racing heart and the thick smell of thick.

“Holy fuck,” Liam blurted out as he stumbling into Alec’s back. The black-haired girl tilted her head and flashed a mouth full of fangs at them. 

“I'm so sorry about my friends. They’re idiots. And you seem like someone who is rather smart. I was hoping to have a chat with you” Mason said, interrupting the building tension and waving a notepad by his head. 

The girl’s eyes glared at the wolves behind Mason before looking back at him. The chills running up and down their backs as she sized up not only the wolves but mason up as well were unpleasant.

The black-haired girl nodded and sat back on the window and waved for Mason to sit so he did.

Handing her the notepad he asked her the first question.  
“I know this sounds rude but what is your name?” the question was innocent but Liam’s instincts were running high. He wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn't near Theo or because he was standing in front of a grim reaper. 

The girl wrote down her name handing back the paper to Mason.” Faith. That’s a nice name” Alec snorted at Mason comment, earning a shake from Liam for his childishness. 

“Alright. I’m pretty sure you know why we're here. I'm not going to lie about it because I'm pretty sure you would know if I was. But we need to know if you know what's wrong with Theo?” he asked handing her back the paper watching her write before handing it back to him His face twitched as he read the information she had given him.

“What’s it say?” the tension was making Alec nervous and agitated.

“Well, she says she doesn’t really know what’s wrong with him, but her chimera is telling her that she must protect him at all cost. She also said that she thinks what's wrong with him might be his chimera but she isn’t sure enough about it to be sure. She does know it would more likely than not have to do with the kind of chimera Theo is if it is a chimera issue we are looking at. Every chimera is different and unique as a person is with their eyes.”

Liam just scuffed his boots against the wooden floor. What the fuck was she on about it? Unique? Theo was a were coyote. What was unique about that? And what did that have to with shit and how the fuck were they meant to figure that out?

“The hell is she on about?” blurted out Alec his hand ruffling his hair with stress.

The girl took the paper from Mason again before writing more and handing back with a nasty frown on her face as she stared at Alec.

“She says it’s simple: he is dying. I know that because my inner reaper can sense it and my inner angel told me that he is not meant to that there has to be a way to fix it.” Mason read, his eyebrows drawing closer the further he read. “She also said his chimera is unique in what it needs to thrive and live. And what his chimera side needs, his human side needs as well. His humanity is important as well. Without their human side, chimeras die. It’s something the Dread Doctors missed. The one vital thing a wear need is its core primal material. For wolves that is a pack and for me that would be death. Also, Alec, you’re a dick.” Mason read on, giggling at the shocked look on Alec’s face. 

Liam was lost. There was too much information to sort through and his brain was too slow for it. He needed Mason to dumb it down somewhat. It was like she was speaking in tongues but it was also bothering him that he didn’t know her at all. He wasn’t sure if he could trust her or not. 

“Thanks, Faith, for the help, and calling me a dick but we need to go,” commented Alec as he stared at his phone.

Liam could smell the soft tones dread spilling from Alec. Before Alec could react, he grabbed the phone form, Alec, looking at the text message.

“Hey Alec, I’m sure you are with Liam. I just want to let you know I’m heading to Deaton’s if you want to meet up.’

The dread spilled through the room like a flood gate opening and there wasn’t even a flood yet.


	11. pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotts back ... what does this mean for the puppy pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to get this chapter out so quickly, though I am happy with it. I hope you enjoy this and leave your thoughts in the comment section. happy reading and thank you for stopping by.

Liam looked at Mason and dread spread across his face.

“Bro, what’s going on,” the concern was ever-growing in the room. Faith and mason, sensing the rising tension, both took steps toward the wolves. 

“He’s back. Scott’s in town,” Alec replied. He wasn’t sure why he was scared to see Scott- they had parted on good terms- but his wolf was growling at him, telling him that Scott wasn’t the right Alpha that his loyalty was wrong.

“Alright, how about we get back down to Theo and see how he is doing. Then, we can work from there. Faith, you can come if you want too” instructed Mason. Everyone agreed and they all headed to the school.

Theo was curled up for most of lunch in an abandoned classroom with Nolan. They were bent over Nolan’s phone and playing a game, Nolan idly scratching Theo’s head every so often. Corey was sitting on the teacher’s desk with a book in hand and a pencil in his mouth, studying for god knows what.

The boys were startled when Liam, Mason, Alec came in with Faith following after them.

“What the hell, guys? We were just about to take a nap,” whined Nolan as he stretched out his long torso.

“Scott’s here,” Alec said in a rush, his voice thick with panic and trembling slightly as he stood closer to Liam, trying to gain what little comfort the short beta gave. 

“But he wasn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow,” said Cory, frowning. Everyone in the room was nervous about the idea of going to see Scott. 

Theo, on the other hand, was thinking that if whatever this was didn’t kill him… Scott would. He could smell the dread coming from Liam and the fear coming from Alec. That wasn’t right, they were meant to be excited that their alpha was here. Happy for his attention and overeager to get his approval but they weren’t. He didn’t understand it. They were lucky enough to have a pack and an alpha but they weren’t excited to see him.

“So, he’s early. What about it? Shouldn’t you be happy your alpha’s back,” questioned Theo. 

The room was eerily quiet. It was Nolan who spoke first, his voice quiet but sure in the still room.  
“Theo, I’m not sure how much you know about werewolves…I admit my knowledge is limited but I do know that alphas are not meant to abandon their packs as Scott did.” The contempt in Nolan’s voice was harsh but he had gotten to know these boys. Watching Theo suffer and watching Liam and Alec withdraw from having Scott around was hard. Not just for him but for Corey and mason too.

Theo’s face scrunched up, thinking hard about what Nolan said. Wolves needed a pack, whether the alpha was shit or not. They just needed an alpha. So what if he had never actually been in a pack? He knows how they work. You need a leader and followers- that’s what the doctors taught. 

Liam watched as Theo’s face grew pensive. The slightly perplexed expression was adorable. But the charm of it was ruined by the mercury once again dripping from his nose.

“Fuck, Theo. Here,” Liam said, handing Theo a tissue. The lost look on Theo’s face scared Liam. It hadn’t been on his face a second before. The situation was getting worse by the minute.

“Liam,” Theo said, his voice trembling. He couldn’t understand why the world was spinning and his senses were fading. What was going on? Everything was fuzzy and his mind and felt heavy. 

“Liam, what’s going on?” he slurred as his body began to tremble. His eyes felt heavy and the world was tipping sideways. 

“Theo,” the group yelled running to him trying to catch his head before he hit anything sharp on his way down. 

“He’s burning up and it is getting worse. The mercury won’t slow” Nolan said. They had to get him somewhere safe. Somewhere he can get help. It was hard to think through the panic.

“If we take him to Deaton Scott will be there. He knows more about the supernatural, but there is also the risk of him brushing us off,” commented Mason.

“If he refuses, he can get fucked and we will take him to my dad. We will fix him.” Liam said, his voice harsh but fair.

“Liam, you can’t be serious,” Alec said, frown ever-present. Though the youngest beta seemed frightened, he still voiced his concern while looking at Liam for guidance. 

“I am. They can’t just do this. HE can’t just go and treat us like a second thought. An Alpha’s first priority should be their pack. This is bull shit. I can barely feel him and he hasn’t called or texted to check-in. I get more texts from Stiles and Derek than him.”

The anger was spilling through Liam’s veins. He couldn’t go in there blind. Theo needed help. He was dying. That was clear as daylight. The way Faith held a glowing black hand over Theo’s heart scared Liam more than anything. The fact that he did didn’t know who or what awaited them at the vet had his wolf on edge. But he knew in his bones he was going to get Theo help- even if he must leave the pack to do so. He won't let him suffer anymore. 

The boys and Faith agreed to take Theo to the vet but all of them knew they had to be ready for anything.

Liam knew thinking like this wasn’t the best but his gut screamed something was wrong. Something was amiss with their pack. He could barely feel Scotts tug, the connection with his alpha had faded over the time he had been gone. 

When they had pulled up Theo was far from ok. Though the mercury had stopped he was still flushed with fever, Liam knew the more this went on the harder it was getting to hold down his feelings for him. Every time he awoke he was scared he wouldn’t get to tell Theo how he felt or thank him for saving him from ghost riders or with the hunters. The many brushes with death they had shared together had terrified Liam but not knowing how Theo felt scared him more. 

Liam, with the help of the boys and Faith, carried Theo out to Theos truck. 

“What do we do if he won’t help?” Nolan’s shaking voice spilled through the silence of the truck. Theo’s head resting on his thigh and his slim fingers running through the chimera’s hair as Liam drove to the clinic.  
Trying to think and drive while his ied was winding tighter around his heart was hard. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do or what they were going to do to but he wasn’t going to leave Theo or Nolan or anyone in the car alone.

“We do what we can, Nolan, don’t worry” Alec reassured him, squeezing the hunter’s hand.

When they had arrived the pressure to be good was no were to be found but the burn to protect weighed heavily on everyone. It didn’t stop them from getting Theo out of the truck and into Liam’s arm. Mason and Cory went through the back door first then it was Alec, Nolan, and Faith. Liam walked behind them, cradling the sick chimera to his chest. 

The tension was thick in the room. The group of youth stood together, guarding Liam and Theo and not letting Deaton or Scott close. Scott frowned at the group, especially Nolan and faith. But he scowled when he saw Liam cradling Theo to him, the cool room doing nothing for the fever-ridden chimera. 

“Alrighty, Liam, why don’t you put Theo down and we will see how it has progressed,” Deaton tried to calm the air around them but even his soothing tone was doing little for the pack of youths and the true alpha. The rift between them was strong.

“Liam, come on man. You can’t hold him all day. We need to see what he knows.” Mason reasoned even though he was far from trusting the man. 

Liam watched Scott he slowly laid a delirious Theo on the table, never letting go of his hand.

“When you called, you said he was sick. Werewolves don’t get sick. Neither do chimeras. So how do you know that he isn’t faking it?” Scott all but blurted out. The whole room crackled with a feral tension as he continued, “not only do you have someone who manipulates you in your group but a hunter and who the hell is she?” he asked, pointing at Faith. 

Alec quickly stood in front of Faith and Nolan his hand tightly gripping the boys shaking hand in his. “Her name is Faith and they are here because there are our friends. What’s it to you?” taunted Alec. He knew he was pushing buttons, testing how far he could push the true alpha.

“Excuse you Alec, but who the hell made you alpha? I don’t care what her name is she is not human and she smells like death and chemicals. Like she a chimera. So, Alec, what is she and why is Nolan of all people here?” Scott pushed out his chest taking a step toward the group.

“Enough,” growled out Liam, fangs out and his eyes glowing with a challenge. Mason and Cory stood by Theo’s head watching the two boys challenge Scott. “You don’t get to talk to them like that let alone someone who you know nothing about,” Liam growled. 

Alec pushed Nolan and faith close to the door behind them, hoping if they had to run they would be out first. His wolf screamed to protect his pack, his mind screamed run as he watches Liam challenge Scott.

Deaton stood in the corner of the room watching the two wolves face off. A bitten beta and a true alpha challenge were as rare as true alphas like Scott were. But the building energy was scaring Deaton nonetheless as if it were two normal weres fighting. 

“You two need to stop your pissing fit because he getting worse. I won’t be the one letting him die because you two had a dick measuring contest,” yelled faith. 

Everyone in the room was quiet. The only noises were the dogs barking and Theos harsh breathing. 

“You talk,” Nolan said as squinted to the black-haired girl. She winked at him. 

“Never said I didn’t. People think I’m mute because I just don’t talk to people. The teachers at your school think so too. It’s quite funny so I let it go seeing how far it will last. But right now there are no times for jokes or dick measuring contests. And yeah, you stupid dog, I’m a chimera and yes, I smell of death. I’m well aware.” she snarled at Scott before pushing the boys out the way and going into Deaton’s cabinets- much to the vet’s annoyance. 

“Mason, your spark is strong so I’m going to need you to crush these. Mine doesn’t work, “she said, handing Mason a jar of purple crystals and a couple of bottles of herbs.  
“When you do that I’m going to need you to speak these words,” Faith said writing them down. 

Once written down, she handed Mason the piece of paper before she tore open the sleeve of her shirt, flicking long black claws out and her eyes going purple. She could hear Scott’s mumbling to Deaton asking him what she was and the older man telling him he had no clue who or what she was.

She sliced open her arm briskly, letting the red blood drip on the floor as she speared her finger in it. Liam’s shocked what hell crawled into her ears as she drew a rune on his forehead then Theo’s, Mason, Corey’s, Alec, Nolan’s and hers.

“Alright, Mason squire yourself and believe with all you got. You believing in yourself is the key. What I gave you is a spell. You’re going to say that five times, understand? You’re going to get real fucking sick if you fuck it up, but if it goes well you’re just going to get a headache. Got it?” she asked the younger boy who nodded.

Liam watched as the girl put pushed and prodded mason into the right spot. Placing Mason above Theos head, she pressed his fingers to Theos temples.

“You must be shitting me. You’re going to do what she says and you don’t even know if it’s her doing this to him,” called Scott as he went to pull Mason out of the way. 

“Don’t even touch a hair on his body or I will rip you to bits,” growled Corey. He moved to stand in front of Mason who stood next to Faith.

“And just so know, we do know her. She’s been watching over Theo for us when we couldn’t and also has been a hell of a lot more will to help than you have been” sniped Nolan from behind Alec and making the younger boy giggle. 

Scott scoffed at them all, “You called me panicked because you think something’s going around killing supernaturals. And yet you’re here because the only murderer that is here in this town is sick. So what? He is not Pack. Neither is she or Nolan for that matter. We protect this town and you don’t seem to be doing a good job of that,” Scott said, eyes flashing red. 

Liam just growled at him, trying harder and harder not to get angry at the older boy. 

“Alright, if you’re done swinging your pathetic opinion about like anyone in this room gives a flying fuck about it we would like to save Theo,” faith said. “Everyone get ready, put a hand on him and don’t let go, understand? He’s going to need it,” 

The group did as she instructed before she told Mason to speak clearly.

“I call upon Luna the White Wolf to come forth tonight. I ask only the white wolf to heal a wolf in need. I ask for the white wolf to pry the dark and relinquish the pure to bring forth the white”

Mason repeated the phrase loud again and again, as Theo screamed eyes widening throughout the second verse as pain tore through his chest. He could feel the burn of tears spilling down his cheeks. 

By the fifth verse, the group had tears spilling down their face, Alec held on Nolan’s hand as they held onto Theos legs. Corey stood at Mason’s left holding Theo’s shoulder and the back of Mason’s back. Liam was on Theos right squishing Theo’s hand so tightly his knuckles were white, and Faith stood next to him holding onto Theos right shoulder. 

Right at the end of Mason’s sixth verse, Theo tore off the table vomiting a large puddle of black smoking sludge right on Scott's feet.

The true alpha stumbled back with disgust rippling over his face before it turned into shock as he watched Theo stumble away from the bubbling puddle on the floor.

Theo stumbled back crawling back into Liam’s legs shaking. “Wh-what is-is that’ he hiccupped.  
Liam lent down pulling the shaking chimera against his chest. 

“That, boys is a parasite. That one is called 'ghost'. They eat were sparks.” she said, glaring at Scott. She dropped a lighter on it watching the puddle of goo erupt in flames.

“Well since he is better he can get the hell out of here and leave town. He is not welcome here or anywhere near my pack.” Scott growled. 

“He is not leaving” Liam challenged his fangs slipping through his gums as he called on his beta form. 

“Liam, he lied to all of us and killed me,” shouted Scott his alpha bleeding through his human eyes. 

“And he has paid his due. He has saved me more times than I could count, he helps Alec understand his wolf, helps Nolan when he gets scared or doesn’t understand. He fucking protected Mason when he was scared he was going to die. He has done more for me then you did,” yelled Liam pulling a very confused The behind him.

“Liam, what’s going on“ Theo mumbled, his forehead resting on Liam’s shoulder and pulling himself into Liam’s warmth. 

Liam rubbed Theos arm, reassuring him as the others shuffled closer to Liam.  
“Liam, as your alpha I won't let you nor will I let Alec hang around people who have tried to kill you and more likely will try again,” snarled Scott, taking a step towards them. A growl tore through the room sending shivers down their spines.

“You won’t touch them and you won’t tell me what to do. What kind of alpha just fucking disappears and won’t talk to us. And the minute I call you, you’re too busy fucking around to give a shit that someone we care about is dying,” snapped Liam. His ied was starting to crawl through his veins.

“Liam! calm down you need to worry about Theo” Masons advised. He could see Theo was barely standing but was doing everything he could to be close to Liam, where he knew he would feel safe. As much as the hole of their little group felt safe at all.

“You have got to be kidding me. You want me to drop my life every time your pet has a cold? You told me people were dying yet he seemed to be the only thing dying around here. So it was a waste of time. You and Alec need to leave them. They’re not part of the pack and they never will be, Liam.” snarled Scott. 

“Not part of your pack” snarl Liam. He was done so done. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. “Where were you when the ghost riders were about? Fucking around with stiles while I almost got killed. Theo, even though he knew no one wanted him there, he saved me. He risked his life for me. When the hunters came, he did it again and again. And for what? A pack that didn’t want him. That hurt him always.” he yelled tears of anger spilling down his cheeks.  
“But I don’t care if he is not in your pack because he is in mine” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think. and where you believe this will end up going. thankyou for reading leave a kudos and comment behind.


	12. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody long time no read. 
> 
> I am sorry for the very very late update, my life hit a bit of chaotic spiral, that and the way the world had right now have not made the best writing situations for me, though here it finally is, Chapter 11.
> 
> I edit this to my best ability and would very much enjoy having some more bats readers if anyone would be up for that task I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> all the thanks happy reading and I hope you enjoy it.

“But I don’t care if he is not in your pack because he is in mine” snarled out Liam.

Liam’s eyes flashed beta gold at the true Alpha. 

“You don’t have a pack! I’m the alpha Not you!” Rawed Scott getting into Liam’s face, his breath hot on Liam’s soft skin.

“He is! he is with us.” growled Alec, pulling Theo away from Liam and Scott, the need to protect the sick chimera burning through him. His wolf screamed to protect the pack and he did because with Liam challenging the Alpha they were open for an attack. 

“There is no us Alec you are mine as is Liam, you won't argue about it.” he growled his eyes bleeding red as his fangs slipped through his fangs. “You're not creating a new pack, I won't allow it nor will I allow a murderer into mine.” he spat. His claws pinched at his skin as he pushed Liam.

“We are NOT your Property! We are still people, we are still humans, and we have every right to leave. You're never here. we do more shit as a pack then we have ever done for you and we know if there an issue Liam would help not wait three fucking days because he so bussy fucking some bitch.” snarled Alec. 

Liam looked back at Alec smiling, giving him a small wink as a warm and hopeful feeling spilled through him, his wolf purring with the strength of a strong pack.

“Fucking some bitch.” Shrieked a seathing Scott” You have No clue what i have been doing Alec. So do not patronize me when you been fucking Nolan.” with that said Liam was done he wouldn't take this anymore he would allow this to happen to his pack anymore.

“ENOUGH” rawd out Liam, his breath picking up as his rage spilled through him like laver down a mount's side. “YOU LEFT” spat Liam, his hands shaking as he tried his hardest to hold back.  
“You left, and I LOOKED OUT FOR THIS TOWN, FOR THEM, YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK TO THEM LIKE THAT” he seethed his ied was out now having fully taken control of Liam. “They are MY pack, we are a pack without you because we actually give a shit about each other and trust each other,” he growled.

Liam’s eyes burned as they bleed into red, feeling the pulls of the new pack bond. The snap of old ones breaking. The bust of power spilled through Liam's veins and rushed straight to his soul. He didn’t care it felt too good not to bask in the glory and power he had now. 

“So fucking what if he fucking Nolan he can love him and i still wouldn’t give a shit at lest he loves him. Better than hating a pack member or worse so yeah he can fuck him he can love him who am i to say no because he loves some who has a shit past it would be hypocritical” Liam spat at him.

Scott's face paled watching Liam’s eye burn a true alphas red as he staked his claim of a pack that had all stood behind him. This wasn’t ok at all. Scott was meant to be the only true alpha. He was stronger than Liam stronger than all of them, this was Theos fault his must of done something was all Scott could think.

“You Baseted” seethed Scott “I'll be back for you!” threatened Scott as he left the vet clinic. 

“Oh My GOD! LIAM '' shouted Mason in excitement jumping around with a newfound excitement having felt the spark of a pack bond-forming high on the euphoria of the threads forming to a new alpha.

“Mason calmed down, we still need to cheek Theo”. Corey commented, holding his boyfriend still watching Liam click his fingers in Theo’s face who slapped them from his face. 

Theo had watched the whole thing, his veins ready to burst with fear for Liam. Why was he so adamant on helping him? It scared him because what if Liam cared what if actually cared enough. That was worse now because whatever had just come from his mouth, meant he was ok right he was ok now not dying? He didn’t know. 

His mind was so fuzzy his chest felt like something was tugging his chimera and he had no clue if he should let it. It felt foreign and he didn't know. He was scared. 

Liam could feel the thoughts pack connection struggling to connect the shaking chimera looked beyond panicked.

“Theo it's ok let it connect, its ok” he soothed. Brushing sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. 

“I can’t i don't like it, I don't know how.” Theo was shaking with fear, he didn't know how to let the alpha connect to his chimera. What if it was a lie his brain was going through millions upon millions of reasons this was a bad idea. But when Theo looked into Liam's red eyes all he wanted to submit to, to let Liam take his pain away. 

Tears spilled from Theo’s glossy eyes as Liam pulled him closer and into his lap, the new pack surrounding their alpha as he coaxed Theo to just let go and breathe. Theo could feel calm around him. He couldn't smell any threat and he trusted Liam so he did, he let go. The pack's thread connects with his chimera, Pleaser rushed through his body sending a shiver down Theo's spin.

A soft moan spilled from an exhausted Theo before he passed out. 

When Theo woke up his chest was filled with the warmth of the pack, not just the warmth of being in a pack but having them close so close his head was on Liam's chest and Faiths head was on his thigh, Nolan was curled in a ball hiding in Alecs chest who was lying on Liam’s hip, Mason and Corey were curled up on the couch above him, a hand each touching Liam.

Theo wasn’t sure what to make of the situation let alone what happened last night. But his chimera itself felt calm, calm enough to purr.

“How are you feeling?” Liam's voice startled theo out of his thoughts. 

Theo’s eyes went wide as he turned his face to look at his new, his ‘Fist’ alpha.  
“Ummm … I don't know better I guess” he stumbled out. 

The soft smile that spilled on Liam's face burned Theos chest, the pulling needed to rub his face against Liam's chest was winning out, with even noticing he started to, the scent of Liam making him calmer. Liam smiled as he ran his hands in Theo's hair. The purr of chimera rumbled through him making him feel complete for the first time in his life he wasn’t sure if he had ever felt this clam before but he enjoyed the feeling hoping nothing would destroy it.

“Theo, your purring” whispered Liam. The young alpha face was rather red but his problem was more of blood rushing south from seeing, Theo so calm, happy the purr rubbing from his chest, screamed to his alpha wolf.

Liam's words knocked Theo right out of the content space he was in. his bright eyes lit up in embarrassment as his sense of self came to him. The shock of having Liam not only see him like that but comment on it sent him across the room. 

“What in the world are you doing?” Groaned out Faith as she sat up from being knocked off Theo’s thigh in his bid for escape. Her black hair a mess her eyes groggy with sleep. 

Liam’s face snapped to her, his content feeling fleeting at the sight of her.   
“We were just cuddling” he mumbled about to get up, only to be stopped by faith's hand. 

“That's not what i meant at all, you don't call anyone out were or not for purring you dumb shit, it the first time he has ever smelt at peace and you went and fucked that up” she hissed at him. Liam frowned at her.

“Well, I at least I don't keep secrets from people like how to save people” snapped back liam. 

Faith rubbed her eyes. Before responding to Liam’s acustaiton. “Look, I can’t talk nor touch people because if it's not guiding a soul or getting a fight over with I can't touch them,” she said sitting up to cross her legs. “It’s too dangerous, I’m not in my actual body.” she paused before taking a deep breath” So I run the risk of taking a soul from a body. There were no secrets,I just waited till you came to me, and most times then not the people I see when in that form are half dead or close to death so if I can help them pass without pain I do.” Faith looked at her hands, knowing they had caused so much death. 

“Ok that understandable but how did you know it was the disgusting thing in him?” chimed in Alec. 

Nolan groaned as he rolled closer into Alec cuddling up into his chest. “You guys are so loud like fuck.” hissed Nolan. Both heads snapped to the young were a soft giggle spilled from Faith. 

“The body you boys took had it in them,” she looked at her hands before looking back at Liam. “it's what kept them alive for so long. They put it in him as well as an experiment to see if it would work to stabilize the chimera on some it works, but mostly it didn’t” Faith looked right into Liam's eyes before continuing. “Without it he might be weaker. I don't know the last time I found someone still alive with it in them. They died two days later, that girl you boys found had one in her but it killed her.”

Liam sat against the couch dumbfounded, the parasite they had pulled from Theo was what had given him life, but it made him question if Theo was out of the woods.

Theo could hear the other talking, from where he had hidden in Liam's bathroom, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down there and pretend everything was ok when it wasn’t. Theo had watched Liam and the others leave the safety of Scott's pack to make their own. It was hard for Theo to understand that he had a pack alpha, a true alpha to guide and protect him. 

But with all that had been going on Theo had been hiding every feeling he had, and the new surges of safety around his new packmates were bringing old feelings and new alike to the surface. Theo knew he himself couldn’t let anyone know his true feelings, their weakness he couldn’t let anyone see. So there Theo stood barely holding together, his eyes red from suppressing his tears he couldn’t cry he can’t he told himself, he wasn’t even sure if Liam and his family would let him stay now that thing was out of him. Theo did hope they would but he knew that he wasn't family there was no reason to let him stay.

As Theo was still upstairs, Liam and the others started on breakfast. Alec and Nolan being disgustingly gross in Liam’s opinion, his face scrunching up as they kissed being disgustingly sweet. Liam really didn't want to recognize the need to do those things with Theo but he knew he wanted to.

Theo had finally pulled himself together enough to come downstairs, the closer he got the more he felt at home the laughing and smell of pack, a pack he belonged too rushed through his body sending his heart fluttering.

“Hey man, been wondering where you wander off too”

Theo looked up to see the boys and faith staring at him, “huh?” the room was quiet before it erupted in laughter.

“What...what I miss.” the confusion clear on Theo’s face. 

Liam could see the confusion on the older boy’s face “hey it's all good, we were just wondering if you were all good up there.” Liam could see the twitch of emotions spill through Theo’s eye, unaware that Mansion was studying them closely.  
“But since you're down here, how about some pancakes. That's if Alec hasn't eaten them all” 

Alec gasped at Liam’s comment. “Excuse me I did not! There still some left” the amused smirk played off any annoyance As Liam relit the stove and started cooking Theos pancakes. 

As the boys and faith sat around the breakfast table and Theo ate the pancakes Liam thought the world was good again. 

Then his phone rang, answering it not reading the call I.D he was not expecting to be shouted at by stiles of all people.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!” the older boy yelled through the phone

“The hell stiles it’s not even ten in the morning,” the new alpha said, the room quieted worry snuffing out the once lively room. Liam’s eyes locked with Theos sensing the coming panic he slipped his hand on to the chimeras thigh.

“Why is Scott calling me, to tell me that your now an alpha and that Theo turned you, HUH WHAT THE FUCK” snap Stiles the still young pack was looking at each other not sure what too make of this, Theo hadn’t done anything and everyone was just happy that he was alive.

“I honestly think you're overreacting, Plus Theo never did anything wrong.” Liam didn’t want to fight Stiles no matter how mad he was that Scott was accusing people of things.

“You wouldn't even know if he was manipulating you, Liam he made u almost kill Scott what’s to say he won't try again.” accused Stiles.

The puppy pack could all hear stiles, accusations thrown out about Theo. The chimera was pailing the more Stiles spoke.

“Theo is full of shit and states away he doesn't know shit.” reassured Alec. The young bata could partially see all of Theo's doubts and worries spinning out of control.

“StilesIi highly recommend you stop accusing my pack of doing things when you're a state away.” The underlying threat was barely hidden under Liam's calm tone.

“Liam you don’t have a pack. I don't know how but Theo has to have done something to you because there is no way you would be a true alpha!” yelled Stiles into the phone. 

“Stiles, I have had enough of your utter bullshit. When u have enough time to listen to what has been happening from people who have been here the whole time then from somebody who can’t even connect with the pack that he left in a town to protect while he fucked about with girls.” snap Liam before hanging up.

The pack sat quietly for a bit before Nolan spoke up.”You would think someone who used to be so nice wouldn't be so quick to access people.” Alec rubbed his thigh to comfort the young boy.

“So does someone want to explain to me who the dick on the phone is” questioned, Faith. The room was quiet before Mason spoke up. 

“Wow totally forgot about you not being here for the whole Scott and Stiles shit.” Said mason before he explained how Scott was the first true alpha, Stiles was his best friend and how they grew pack of all sort how at one time Stiles was possessed by a demon fox and all the way up till now.

“So once nice people are now utter dicks? The hell happened?” wondered Faith.

While the others chatted about the old pack members theo sat quietly, eyes wandering around staring at each and every member of their small pack. Theo couldn't understand but he did feel more comfortable and safer with them by his side, but there was a bubbling feeling in his chest that something wasn't right.

He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all is safe in these troubling times, stay safe and well I hope you enjoy this new chapter


	13. the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the puppy pack bonds and new creaturs are crawling about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter my computers have been messing up and one is initially broken. But here it is even though it's shorter I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> happy reading.

A few miles away Scott sat on his bed stewing away anger rippling through every nerve. How could Liam do this! Challenge him, his authority. Theo had to be part of this! There was no other explanation for the betrayal, Theo had to have forced Liam, had to have twisted the boy’s mind there was no other explanation for Liam’s disloyalty.

While Scott stewed away at his home, Theo sat watching his new pack mates play Mario kart unaware of the rampant thoughts tumbling through his mind. How had he ended up part of a pack let alone Liam’s pack, he didn’t even know why they wanted him in it? Was there another motive for him being used again? Theo wasn’t sure if he could go through that again, but there were so many questions sitting on his shoulders.

“You know if u keep thinking that hard you might pull something.” Faith whispered into Theo’s ear making the chimera jump from the couch holding his ear.  
“Would you not do that!” the shakiness of voice caught faith off guard for a second before she pulled herself together. 

“ Hey it’s ok, sorry if I gave you a fright,” she said. her hands up trying not to be a threat. The rest of the pack members had stopped play, to see what was going on concerning spilling from them permeating the air.

“I’m fine… just don’t do that yeah” Theo mumbled, feeling the heat of embracement on his neck spilling further down no doubt his face was red as well. 

Liam could see the way Theos face heat up in embracement but, his thought we’re far from concern, rather wondering if he could get red just like that on Theo skin.  
“Please stop thinking what you're thinking before he smells what you’re thinking because if I can smell then he can” hissed Alec, the young beta mortified that he could smell Liam’s arousal.

Liam’s face went a soft pink and he excused himself, his lingering ever so slightly on Theo who had curled back on his set watching the others mess about yelling at each other while playing their game.

After a few more games the other left, leaving Theo and Liam alone in the quiet house.  
“Umm… do you want to order in for dinner?'' Even though it was the worst ice breaker Liam wasn’t sure how to treat Theo after nearly losing him to something he never knew existed in the first place, was he meant to keep the distant relationship he once had or try to get closer like his wolf begged him too.

“I don’t really care,” Theo mumbled, staring at his hand well aware that Liam could hear him, but didn't want to look the young Alpha in the eye. He wasn’t sure if he was scared of the fact Liam could tear him to peace with his bare hands or terrified that the younger had no clue that he held Theo’s heart in his hands.  
The boys end up deciding on buying Chinese after a very quiet conversation of mumbled yes’s and drawn-out pauses. 

So there they sat at the dining table quietly eating their food, the silence was uncomfortable but more awkward in Liam’s opinion he could help but stare. The younger boy was amazed at his beauty, the softness of his cheeks, and amazing jawline, that he wanted to bite so badly just to hear him gasp.

Unknown to Liam, Theo was having his own issues across from him. The green-eyed chimera couldn’t help but stare at the young alpha, the way his hair flopped around his face, the ice-blue of his eyes drew him in like a hypnotic melody drawing him only to burn him if he touched.

Both the boys were stuck in their own heads, sneaking a quick look whenever the other wasn’t looking even though the silence was almost suffocating them they kept it not wanting to break the cloak that hid their longing looks. 

“Boys I’m Back” Jenner yelled from the door startling both of the boys out of their bubble. Liam was out of his chair in a flash having already finished leaving Theo at the dinner table completely frozen. 

Theo himself was sure if Liam was running away from him or happy his mum was home but the lingering smell of embracement made him think it was the latter. Unsure what to do Theo snuck away from the dining room, slipped into the bathroom his duffle bag from his truck was at the base of Liam’s bed, across the hall but if he was honest with himself he just wanted to shower.

Liam could hear the shower turn on as he helped his mum put away the groceries, he could also hear the way Theo moved the sound of souped-up hands moved and soft skin.

“Liam” yelled Jenner, startling the alpha wolf. His face going red from embarrassment.

“I've been calling your name for 4 minutes what the hell are you doing?” 

Liam looked at what he was doing. He was putting everything that went for the pantry in the fridge. His face flushed red as it started taking everything out again…. He really wasn’t paying attention, but it was Theo’s fault for being so distracting. 

Theo stood in the shower his mind wandering off. Thoughts of Liam filled his imagination, his blood running south at the thought of kissing Liam spilled through his thoughts, rough hands running over his soft skin. A small moan tumbled from his lips as his hand wrapped around his aching cock.   
His breath grew hotter under the warm water trailing down his chest. Theo could feel the burning heat in his gut begging him to let go. With a muffled moan Theo came hot heat spilling through him, everything spilling away his mind plank with bliss for just a moment. His legs shook as he came down from temporary high on the cold wash of Liam probably heard that. 

To say the night ended up being a little bit awkward was an understatement as sharing a bed with someone you want to utterly wreak was a little hard for both the boys, but more so for Theo having to try and stay quiet through quaking nightmares.

The feeling of his sister's hand tearing into flesh fresh in his mind Theo split out of bed holding his breath at the hope of not waking up the sleeping alpha beside him. Theo stood staring at the younger man, multiple emotions spilled through him at the sight of Liam sleeping. Even though Theo was 100% sure the boy was letting him stay out of pity he wanted nothing more but to stay by Liam.

Making his way down the stairs Theo snuck into the kitchen, his mind wandering off as he filled up a cup at the sink only to drop it. The glass shattering into hard shards, Theo’s eyes widening in fear as bright white orbs stare back at him from through the window, it's a body mess of peeling wet flesh and what smelled like mold. 

Liam was sound asleep on to be woken by the sound of glass shattering and a racing heartbeat the stench of fear choking his lungs. Without thinking the alpha ran down to where the choking scent was coming from, with claws the ready Liam burst into the kitchen only to find a shaking Theo stood still staring out the window, his eyes wide. 

“Theo?” Liam wasn’t sure what Theo was looking at till he came closer, his hand slipping on to Theo’s shoulder as white eyes met sky blue, the stench of rotting flesh filling his nose.

“Liam” Theo whispered softly, his hand reaching back to grab Lima’s shirt.   
The boys had no idea what it was, but just as it had arrived it left dropping from view. Without thinking, Liam ran outside Theo not far behind only for them to find a puddle of murky water by the window, the scent of rotten waterlogged flesh permeating the air around it.

“What the fuck was that?” Liam questioned his nose wrinkling with the foul smell. 

Theo himself had no idea what it was, “kind of looked like those zombies from that game you play but like it got stuck in a pond or something.” shrugged Theo

Liam turned away from Theo, his hand covering his mouth trying to hide his snicker at Theo’s observation. “ You know out of anyone who would say that I would have picked Nolan or Alec but when it comes from you it's just funny.”

Theo felt his face heat up. Liam thought he was funny, the bubble of butterflies spilled through him at the fact that he could make Liam smile.  
“But even if that’s funny, what the fuck was it?” asked Theo. 

Both the boys couldn’t come up with a single thing, with their limited knowledge they were going to need more help. 

By the time the sun spilled over the horizon they were neck-deep in trying to find anything, having snuck out and down to the dread doctor’s hidden library, books surrounding both of them as they lent on each other, though they were both sleepy they kept going.

“I can't find anything ahhhh” complained Liam.

Theo looked over his shoulder at Liam, the alpha hand his hood bunched up around him, Theo's face softened at the thought of Liam reading history books all curled up under blankets.

Liam on the other hand was worried about what this was. How was he going to defeat it and not let Theo get hurt in the process?

After faith had mentioned that there was not as strong Liam felt like it was his obligation to make sure tho survived, they didn't even know if Theo would survive without that parasite. Liam felt like the whole world's weight was sitting on his chest at this point.

“I know we haven't found what it is yet but u don't need to stink up the joint.” Theo’s face scrunched up the smell of anxiety and stress plagued the air around them. 

“Oh sorry!!” stressed Liam unaware that his scent was sour with anxiety even though it was clogging the nose.

“It's fine, “ Theo said off Handley as he flipped through pages in a book, an awkward silence plagued the air around the two boys, both deviled deep in their minds, their insecurities tugging at their minds as they sat back to back.

The sound of Liam's phone ringing bought both the boys out of their minds. Alic’s face blacked on the screen.

“Yeah ?” answered Liam.

“Somethings wrong with faith” panicked Nolen. 

Liam wasn't expecting Nolan on the other end, a shiver rippled up his spine at the sound of the humans shaking voice spilling through the phone.


End file.
